Saviour
by fireinsoul
Summary: Researcher Darci Kutter had signed up for an exploratory assignment into the Pegasus Galaxy to help escape the pain of her sister's death. She never imagined that she'd be the lone survivor of a Wraith attack or that she would be rescued by a mysterious loner. But the secrets he is hiding could do more damage then any threat she has come across so far.
1. Chapter 1

He watched the battle progress without emotion. He already knew who would be victorious, had known from the moment his sensors had picked up the arrival of both ships. The only question was how much longer the smaller, less protected craft would last. He doubted they would make it more than a few minutes and was proven correct almost exactly three minutes later. With nothing more to see, he turned away from the screen and returned his attention to an elaborate console, refocusing on his work until an alarm blared indicating that the scanners had picked up an object entering the planet's atmosphere. Returning to the sensors, his hands flew over the panel as a small transport was identified on screen. Survivors from the captured vessel no doubt. Frowning, he studied its descent, easily recognizing that it was moving too fast to make a safe landing. Rushing from the room, he ran to the nearest exit, climbing the ladder and releasing the hatch in time to see the vessel fly low overhead, it's bottom catching the tops of trees as it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Darci Kutter bit back a scream as the transport shuddered, the pilot struggling to avoid the dozens of smaller enemy ships still attacking the research vessel that they had just barely escaped from. The transport was cloaked and so far undetected, attempting to gain enough momentum to successfully maneuver into a jump. A bigger problem was that Carl Broach was only an amateur pilot, but of the six people that had made it to the transport before their ship had surrendered to the huge alien vessel firing on them, Carl was the only one with any flight experience.

"Hold on!" he shouted as they launched into the jump that he had managed to prepare for with Argle Francis, the only scientist on board, and currently in the copilots seat looking ready to throw up.

The ship began to shake with such intensity that Darci's teeth knocked together. She was certain they would be ripped apart if it continued, and Carl's panicked face was shiny with perspiration as he desperately tried to steady it. Instead the ship went into a spiral and they emerged prematurely from the jump, reappearing above a small planet located on the other side of the solar system from where the attack was taking place. Carl managed to slow their speed but the damage had been done and he was unable to keep it on track. Alarms were blaring and sparks were flying out of consoles as he desperately tried to maintain a course for the planet.

As the ship hit the atmosphere, Darci closed her eyes against the sight of the earth hurtling toward them. She heard the woman next to her screaming but her own voice was mute from terror. She felt the ship level as Carl maintained some control but even she knew that the landing was going to be much faster than was safe. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were flying low over fields and trees and in a blink Darci was sure she saw buildings. As the nose of the shuttle dipped and the ground rose to meet them, she squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingers tighter into the arms of her seat.

The first contact came with a bone rattling jolt and the screech of metal hitting stone. They began to break apart, wind, dirt, and rock flying wildly through the gaps in the ship. Darci's last memory before blacking out was the right side of the shuttle disintegrating and the screaming woman next to her suddenly going quiet.

She regained consciousness to the acidic smell of smoke. Moaning, Darci opened her eyes, very much aware of just how much her body hurt. Something wet and sticky was covering most of her face, gluing her eye lashes together, and it took her a moment to realize it was blood. Panicked, she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. Her head, like her body, hurt too much to narrow down one specific area of injury. She tried to move her arms, the left one shrieking in protest but the right working although it felt stingy and raw. Using the ripped sleeve of her uniform jacket, she wiped the blood from her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings.

The transport lay scattered in large pieces but her seat was still secured to the shell of the main compartment. But it was also the only seat still attached in the rear of the shuttle. She remembered the woman beside her - whose name she had never learned - disappearing as the ship initially ripped open. To her left she saw Garrett Dole, a research assistant and coworker, still strapped to his seat but the seat itself ripped loose and on its side. One side of his skull was caved in and his arms and legs were twisted. Darci choked back a scream and tore her eyes away, only to have them settle on the front of the shuttle where Carl was wedged between the shattered control panel and his seat. He was obviously beyond help. As was Argle, who had been thrown from the shuttle upon impact and now lay splattered against a large grouping of rocks that had abruptly halted the ship's momentum.

Darci moaned and fought back nausea as she quickly averted her eyes once again. She gingerly attempted to move her neck. It was sore but didn't appear to be injured. She turned her head and slowly scanned the shuttle but there was no sign of the other man who had been seated with Garrett. She could only assume that he too had been ripped away as they broke into pieces. She was the only one left.

Horror and panic began to overwhelm her and she gulped in deep breaths as her chest tightened. She was alone, injured - possibly seriously - and no one knew where she was. The panic intensified and it suddenly felt as if her harness was strangling her. She desperately jerked at the release, finally feeling it let go as she tumbled to what was left of the floor of the shuttle. Lying there moaning, she was sure that her left arm and possibly a couple of ribs were fractured. After gingerly touching her sticky forehead, she also determined that the blood was coming from a wound to her forehead. Since head wounds were known to bleed profusely, she couldn't tell how serious it was. She didn't know if her legs were injured because the pain was so great that she couldn't get to her feet. Laying on the floor, she began to cry as the desperation took over. A moment later her despair suddenly shifted to anger. There was no way in hell she was going to lie here and die!

"You - are - not - giving - up!" She gasped between dwindling sobs. Remembering the building they had flown over, she set her mind to get there, even as her common sense tried to convince her of the futility of her plan.

She began to crawl toward one of the holes in the side of the shuttle, gritting her teeth against the pain that emanated from what seemed like every part of her body. Her progress was slow but she kept her gaze focused, through the hole, on a single tree that stood approximately twenty yards away. If she could get to that tree then -. _Then what?_ Her brained screamed. _You can lean against it and die?_ _There's no help coming!_

 _"_ Shut - up!" she growled, vaguely aware that she was arguing with herself and noting that this was not exactly the first time she had done that, "The tree...focus on the fucking tree Darci!"

As she reached the hole, Darci thought that she heard an engine but dismissed it as a symptom of her head wound. She had heard Argle tell Carl the planet was no longer inhabited as they broke into its atmosphere. Reaching out with her right hand, she pulled herself out of what was left of the transport, slowly dragging the rest of her body only inches at a time. She was about to reach out again when movement caught her attention and suddenly a pair of black boots appeared in front of her. Certain that she was hallucinating, Darci closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, only to find the boots still there.

"Help -." she croaked, slowly raising her chin, her eyes trailing up black pants - a long black coat - a man's body - and his face.

She screamed, then passed out, her last thought being that she would be dead soon like her companions.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood silently near the bed, studying the woman as she slept, watching her whimper and jerk and wondering if she was replaying the crash in her dreams. Curious, he allowed himself to open up slightly, just enough to feel the edge of her fear and horror before drawing back. Fear. Despair. Vulnerability. Feelings that he was all too familiar with.

He frowned, his own emotions jumbled and confused. _Why did you save her?_ He didn't have an answer, couldn't even hazard a guess at this point. He'd been monitoring the battle between her ship and the hive ship on his long range scanners, safely cloaked and undetectable on a planet at the other end of the solar system. When her transport crashed, it had been curiosity and self preservation that had driven him to check it out. He didn't need unwanted visitors locating his bunker if there were any survivors.

That's where he should have left it. Ensured there were no survivors or any emergency beacons transmitting and then left. Even when he found her crawling in the debris he still should have turned around and walked away. Yet after watching her struggle for several minutes he'd actually felt a slight admiration for her refusal to die, for her continued hope that she would survive despite the actual hopelessness of her situation. But it had been her eyes that had somehow convinced him to help instead of leaving her to her fate. Dark, soulful eyes that locked with his for the briefest of moments before recognition and terror clouded her pale face and she screamed before passing out.

He had stood over her for a moment before checking to see if she was still alive. Finding her breathing, he'd crouched and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder then making his way carefully through the debris. After depositing her on the back of his terrain vehicle, he'd made one more sweep of the crash sight for any other signs of life. As expected he found none. He started the vehicle he glanced over his shoulder at her still unconscious form. The voice in his head hounded him as he followed the narrow, overgrown trail through the woods. _What are you going to do with her? Why are you even doing this?_ He still didn't have an answer.

Now, almost a full cycle later, he still hadn't figured out why he had brought her back to the compound. He should have left her in the wreckage to die as it was unlikely anyone would come looking for her. Instead he'd assessed and tended to her injuries, washed the blood and dirt from her skin, and kept an eye on her all night.

He had also returned to the crash, poking through the wreckage in search of anything that may be of some use. Having come across several bags, he'd discovered that two of them contained women's belongings. Frowning, he'd grabbed them both, figuring there was a good chance one belonged to the injured woman. He had then torched the wreckage and the bodies.

He tapped the tips of his fingers against his thighs, contemplating what to do with her once she awoke. As if sensing his dilemma, she suddenly stirred and he stepped quickly back into the dimly lit hallway, tensing as she moaned softly and her eyelids flickered. _Now what will you do?_

Darci slowly began to slip back into consciousness. It was a struggle to open her eyes and after a great deal of effort she managed to blink. She was laying on a bed or a table, her left arm tightly braced and her forehead bandaged. She could tell that she wasn't wearing any clothes other than her bra and panties, but that a blanket had been tucked tightly above her breasts.

Her anxiety and fear growing, she scanned the stark room, finding only dingy concrete walls and a single door leading to a shadow filled hallway. It was sparsely furnished, with only a table stacked neatly with medical supplies and a computer console flanking each side of the place where she lay.

Confused, Darci tried to remember what had happened before she had passed out. She'd been crawling outside - hoping to find help - when two boots had appeared in front of her. She'd looked up - recognized the figure as male - then -. She gasped as the memory of his face flashed before her eyes just as there was movement in the doorway to her left. A figure stepped into the room and as he moved into the light Darci's eyes widened in fear.

"You're a Wraith!" she gasped as she met his eyes. She'd only seen pictures of the Wraith, part of security training on the research ship, but the threat hadn't seemed real at that time. He studied her for a moment and Darci realized that he didn't look exactly as the images she had seen. In fact, he appeared to have more human characteristics. His hair was light brown instead of white and cut short and slightly spiked instead of being long. His skin was pale but not the glossy, greenish white. He had small slits on either sides of his nose as well slight ridges between his eyebrows but when his lips opened slightly she could see his teeth were normal, not sharp like those that had made her shudder when she'd looked at the pictures. It was his eyes that were completely Wraith - gold and cat like.

"Yes," when he spoke his voice sounded as if he was speaking in a tunnel, "I am - Wraith. But I will not harm you."

Darci frowned, still frightened but now confused as well.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"An abandoned compound located several miles from the crash site. I saw your transport go down."

Still watching him with fearful, wary eyes, Darci glanced down at her bandaged arm, "You helped me?"

"Yes, you were the only survivor. You have a fractured arm and injuries to your head and right leg, but I do not believe there is any internal damage. You will likely be sore from the intensity of impact and there are numerous cuts and bruises on your body. It is surprising that you were not more severely injured, or killed."

She stared at him, "But you - Wraith don't - are you - are you making me better so that you can - _feed_ on me?"

She was surprised when his lips curled into a slight smile, "No. I no longer have the Wraith urge to feed. I now eat much like humans."

Darci's eyes narrowed, "I don't understand."

"Perhaps I will explain it to you when you have had more rest. How is your pain?'

"I'm fine." she lied.

He tilted his head, "I do not think so. I will give you something for it."

"No!" She put up her hand as if that would somehow stop him.

"If I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now. Rest."

She watched him prepare a syringe and expertly inject it into her arm. Within seconds she felt the pain dull and was struggling to keep her eyes open. She fought the warmth flowing through her body for several moments, holding onto the fear that she may not wake up, but the medicine was too strong. She finally let go and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

When Darci awoke the Wraith was working at the computer console. He glanced over at her as she stirred.

"How do you feel?" he asked, standing and approaching the bed.

"Better," Darci said, and although still wary, she added, "Thank you for helping me."

He nodded and ran a scan of her injuries, "You are healing nicely."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"Two days," she repeated, "What about the others? Their bodies? Shouldn't they be buried?"

"I found three at the crash site and have disposed of the bodies so that the remains were not torn apart by the wildlife."

Darci felt sick. Wild animals fighting over what was left of her coworkers was not something she needed to imagine. She also didn't want to know how he had "disposed" of the bodies. He hadn't mentioned burying them. She hadn't had a chance to get to know any of the others from the transport, but she felt a deep sadness at their deaths, and for the loss of the 80 people on the research vessel. Feeling tears forming, she tried to pull back a bit, detach herself from the swirl of emotion so that she didn't burst into tears. Somehow she didn't think breaking down and blubbering like a baby would win her any points with her host.

"Where are my clothes?" She suddenly felt exposed and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"I cleaned them - they were bloody. I also found several bags in your transport. I brought back two that appeared to be women's belongings."

Darci was embarrassed to think that he had seen her practically naked, She was uncomfortable with her body as it was but for a male - even a Wraith - to see her without clothes made her flush. _Seriously? You're the only survivor of a Wraith attack and a horrific crash and your priority is your modesty?_

"Can I see them?" She shook off the voice in her head.

He nodded, reaching under the nearby table and holding up two bags.

"That one."

He handed her the bag and watched her wince as she tried to open it.

"Would you like help?"

She shot him another wary look, "I'm fine. I just want to get dressed."

"It will be difficult to treat the wound to your leg with trousers on."

"Okay," she hesitated, "Then I'll just get partially dressed."

"That will be difficult with your arm."

"I can do it." she said quickly and was surprised again when he smiled slightly.

"You are embarrassed. I have already seen you without clothes so there is no need to be."

Darci's face flamed, "Could you give me some privacy?"

"As you wish." he turned and left the room, pausing in the doorway and looking back before disappearing down the corridor.

It was a struggle to get dressed but Darci finally managed, although the exertion left her exhausted. Not long after the Wraith returned with a cup of steaming liquid.

"You must be hungry," he handed her the container and after a moment's hesitation Darci took it, noting that it had the look and smell of broth, "Drink it. You need your strength."

Darci frowned and stared into the liquid. Her stomach growled as the aroma teased her senses. It was not unappetizing, but apprehension kept her from tasting it. She looked up and found him watching her.

"It is not poisoned. I have no reason to do that."

He was right. If he'd wanted to harm her he could have done it by now. She let out a breath and brought the container to her lips. She took a sip and found it familiar to a vegetable broth and the flavour was not unpleasant. He continued to watch her as she took several more drinks, the hot liquid soothing her throat as it filled her belly. After a moment he returned to the console and began to move his hands over the controls. Darci watched a series of complicated calculations and formulas cross the screen but none of it made any sense to her. It was obvious that he was some sort of scientist.

"What is your name?" she asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

He glanced at her, "My Wraith name would be difficult for you to pronounce. You can call me Tyll. It is the first part of my name the way humans would pronounce it."

"Ty-ll," she repeated, "I'm Darci - Darci Kutter ."

"Darci," he nodded, "You're uniform resembles military. What kind of ship were you on?"

"A private exploratory vessel but I'm civilian, an administrative researcher. We were attacked by a huge vessel. Some said it was -." She paused.

"Wraith," he finished for her, "Did they attempt to board you?"

"Yes," she said softly, remembering the chaos and fear, "We escaped just before they started pulling us in by some sort of beam."

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise, "I understood that your planet is some distance from here. You are quite far out for a non military Earth ship."

"It was a privately funded mission with military along because they had already been to this galaxy," she added, "They were also supposed to be protection."

"The Wraith are a formidable force and even though your people have had their victories, they continue to underestimate their enemy."

He returned his attention to the console and Darci took the hint that he was done talking for now. The silence made her even more nervous and she refocused on the cup in her hands, tilting it to her lips once more, but the hot beverage doing little to warm the cold growing inside.

* * *

Darci remained in bed for the next few days, getting up only to use the washroom facilities. Her wariness and fear had eased the more she was around Tyll. He was always surprisingly gentle when tending to her wounds and expressed concern with her comfort level. When she was finally able to move around without assistance, he led her deeper into the bowels of the structure which housed them. The corridors all looked the same to Darci, dimly lit and cold, with water trickling down the walls in some places. There were countless doorways but most were closed. The few standing open revealed more lab equipment and a makeshift kitchen, which Tyll advised she could use at her convenience. They also passed a several ladders that disappeared up into a darkness that Darci's eyes could not penetrate even as she strained to do so.

"I'm afraid this is all I can offer." Tyll stopped in front of an open doorway and gestured inside.

Darci stepped into yet another stark room, her eyes glancing at the cot and the metal cupboard placed beside it.

"This will be fine. Thank you."

"I hope the bedding is alright," he said awkwardly, "I found it in a storage container, left behind many years ago by the previous inhabitants. It has signs of age and wear but I cleaned it several times."

"I'm sure it's fine," Darci repeated, smiling slightly.

He nodded, "I have work to do. You know where to find nourishment if you are hungry."

"Yes, I will take care of myself."

With another nod Tyll turned sharply and strode purposely down the corridor, the sound of his footfalls slowly fading and leaving Darci in silence. She moved farther into the small room, feeling more isolated and alone then she had since regaining consciousness. What would happen now? Did she just sit here and wait for rescue? Would there even be a rescue? As far as Earth knew, her ship had been captured and there were no survivors. She had heard rumours of a secret Earth military outpost somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy but had no idea where it might be or how to contact it. She was certain that Tyll would not go that far in helping her and risk exposing himself. She also knew there were human settlements throughout this galaxy but again, how would she reach them without Tyll's help? She sighed, fighting a deep sense of loneliness and depression as she sunk to the cot. She'd survived this far but for what? To live in a dark underground bunker with only a distant Wraith for company? How long would it take for Tyll to get tired of her presence and find her an annoyance to be disposed of? She shuddered at the thought, silently deciding that she had to find a way out of here, and without the assistance of her unexpected saviour.

He watched her via the camera he had hidden in her room. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall with her hands on her lap. Zooming in, he saw that her face was full of anxiety. _She doesn't understand why she's here either. She knows she should be dead._ He focused on her eyes, still finding himself drawn to them. No matter what her expression, he had noticed that her eyes revealed everything she was feeling. He stared deep, seeing and sensing loss, pain, vulnerability and loneliness. Again, all emotions that he knew well. Loneliness. _Is that why you saved her? Because you're lonely? Pathetic!_

He growled in frustration, turning away from the screen and attempting to focus on the data that he should have already reviewed. _But you are too distracted by your new pet._

"Silence!" He realized that he had spoken the word aloud and shook his head. Since Darci's arrival he seemed to always be talking to himself. _Arguing_ with himself actually. He glanced at the screen again but she hadn't moved. He thought with a hint of amusement that she was perhaps the quietest and least demanding human he had ever met. _She is of no useful purpose. Get rid of her!_ Cursing, Tyll tried to block the voice from his mind. He disagreed. There was a purpose for Darci Kutter to be here. He just hadn't identified it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

After depositing Darci at her room, Tyll didn't seem to know what to do with her so she was basically left her to her own devices. As she healed and grew stronger she found herself growing increasingly restless. She started spending her days exploring the compound, familiarizing herself with the many corridors and rooms in the sections that Tyll utilized. She had identified four exit hatches but had been disappointed to find that they required a code to open. She did have access to most of the rooms with the exception of those he used for his research and the area beyond large double doors at the end of one of the long, dimly lit hallway. Many of them held dusty furniture and junk left behind by the original inhabitants of the bunker. Curiosity led her to look through them, careful not to strain her fractured arm. But there was nothing of interest and she soon moved on.

Bored with picking through rooms of old garbage, Darci took to cleaning the main compound with the exception of Tyll's labs and his personal quarters. She did her best to stay away from those areas, not wanting to disturb him or make herself an annoyance. He still made her uneasy and she really didn't understand his intentions especially since his actions so far seemed to go against everything she had been told about his race.

She had found out very little about the mysterious Wraith since her arrival, and where he now kept his distance she rarely had the opportunity to start a conversation. This lack of communication only fueled Darci's sense of isolation and anxiety.

Darci knew that she would need to engage him if she was ever to get out of here. Perhaps if they got to know each other better he might agree to at least take her to a nearby human settlement. She surmised that he had the means to leave the planet since he had arrived here via some method. She finally decided to do what she could to entice him out of his lab, knowing the effort would either force them into conversation or annoy him enough for him to lose it and possibly turn on her. Desperate, she chose to take that risk.

Wandering into the surprisingly well stocked kitchen, she ran her finger over the labels of hundreds of ration packs that appeared to have been gathered from at least a dozen different cultures. Some had unrecognizable writing on the labels but pictures helped her identify what was inside. She was certain that some were what appeared to be military rations from Earth but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know how they had come into Tyll's possession.

As Darci's creativity flowed her mood lightened. She used a variety of rations, broth, and some fresh vegetables and mushroom that Tyll had picked outside to concoct a vegetable dish that made her stomach growl as it simmered in a pot over a small portable stove. As she cooked she started to hum and from there she began to sing. Badly, but it made her feel good. One of her favourite rock tunes came to mind and she sang it as she stirred, her hips moving to the rhythm. It reminded her of cooking with her sister Leila, music blaring, alcohol flowing, the two of them singing horribly and dancing around the kitchen like idiots. But now the memory seemed to belong to another life. Thinking of Leila brought on sinking feeling and she shook off the melancholy that was slowly creeping over her. _Not now_ , she thought, _I can't go there now_. Taking a deep breath, she belted out the chorus.

Tyll stood silent in the corridor outside the kitchen. She was singing, Not well, he thought with some amusement, but she actually sounded happy. He frowned, listening to the words but unable to comprehend what possible meaning they could have.

"Fat bottom girls you make the rockin world go round!"

He shook his head. At least her sadness seemed to have lifted. He hadn't interacted with her very much over the last couple of weeks. He wanted to but he didn't know how. Instead he watched her via the security cameras that he had wired throughout the compound and the surrounding area outside. She had explored at first, familiarized herself with the layout and sought out the exits. She had even dug through a large room filled with broken furniture and garbage left behind by the people that had built the bunker. Then she had started cleaning, trying to keep busy and obviously wanting to appear useful.

Tyll had studied her as she went through each day, catching her expressions of sadness and boredom, and even finding her gazing longingly down the corridor toward his lab. She wanted to approach him. Like most humans she needed the interaction. But each time she turned and walked away, probably afraid to interrupt him in his work, maybe even afraid of him. He wondered what she would think if she knew that he actually would have welcomed the interruption.

Today had been no different. She had wandered aimlessly for some time before suddenly heading to the kitchen with purpose in her step. He'd watched her on the monitor, pulling out ingredients and starting to cook. It was when she left the simmering pot and set two places at the table that he realized that she was cooking for him.

Now, as Tyll stood outside, the singing stopped and she grew quiet. He wondered if she was trying to decide how to approach him just as he stood outside the room struggling with the same issue. Finally, after nervously rubbing his fingers together for several minutes, he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

With the meal finally ready, Darci was anxiously trying decide how to approach Tyll, let alone convince him to join her. She took a deep breath, struggling to find some gumption, then turned to find him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She let out a yelp of surprise but quickly recovered.

"Hi." She smiled at him, nervously rubbing her hands against her trousers.

"Hello." He tilted his head. "What is that smell? It is very - appealing."

"I experimented so I hope you like it. Come. Sit."

He hesitated slightly then took a place at a small table that was pressed up against one wall. He watched Darci scoop food onto his plate and waited for her to sit as well. He dipped his spoon into the colourful concoction, hesitating before bringing it to his lips.

"Do you like it?" She was watching him with apprehension.

"Yes. I have grown a taste for food since - -," he stopped, catching himself, then continued, "You have done well."

He was rewarded with a shy smile before she too began to eat. They were quiet for a few moments before Darci met and held his eyes.

"Why do you stay here all alone?"

"To complete my work."

"Don't you get lonely?"

He frowned, "I - I never think about it." _Lie._

Darci nodded, hesitating before asking a question she had been pondering since regaining consciousness the first time.

"Why do you look different? I mean, you don't look exactly like the pictures I've seen," He studied her intently for a moment and she began to regret asking. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business"

"No, it is alright." He put down his spoon and placed his palms on the table. "I was once like all Wraith but was made a part of an experiment against my will. The results turned me human." He watched her eyes widen. "I escaped and thought that once I was no longer being injected with the serum that had used to change me, that I would return to my original form. It never happened. Instead I became cross between the two, a hybrid, and a fraction of my former self."

She sensed a sadness in his voice and felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Is that why you stay alone?" she asked quietly, her dark eyes soft, "Because you don't fit in with the Wraith anymore?"

He looked slightly surprised, "You are very perceptive. It is part of the reason"

"Who did this to you?"

There was a brief hesitation then his strained response. "Humans."

He held her gaze, watching surprise flicker across her face.

"Humans?" she repeated, frowning.

"Yes."

"Then you must hate us - so why help me?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable and struggling to meet his eyes.

"I don't know. There was something about you. When I saw you crawling out of that wreckage, refusing to die, I just felt that I had to."

She appeared to be digesting his response.

"Well I am grateful for that." She met his eyes again, blushing slightly, "Now eat before it gets cold."

He nodded, both of them focusing their attention on their plates. They ate in silence for several minutes before he looked up and spoke again.

"Did you leave anyone behind on Earth?"

She smiled, a gesture that did not quite reach her eyes. "No. I have no one there. My sister was my only family and she died fourteen months ago."

"Then you too are alone." he said quietly, his golden eyes intense.

She nodded, shifting under his scrutiny. "Did you leave anyone behind, I mean, when they - changed you?"

"I did not have you would call a family, other than my Queen and our hive. My work was my focus. I was once a celebrated scientist among the Wraith, and a respected military commander," his forehead creased and his voice grew cold, "Not any longer."

He was silent for a moment and Darci was finding it difficult to identify the emotion on Tyll's face. Suddenly he pushed his bowl away and stood abruptly, startling her. "Thank you for the meal but I must get back to my work."

He strode quickly from the room, leaving Darci alone and still digesting what he had told her. Humans had done this to him? What humans and why? Her understanding of the Pegasus galaxy was that only a small number of inhabited planets had managed to achieve an advanced level of technology, mostly due to the Wraith cullings. Where would one of those planets get such a powerful serum that could change a Wraith into a human?

Darci signed. Their conversation had left her with more questions then answers, but she still saw it as a success. Given how agitated Tyll had been when he left so abruptly, she wondered if she could get him to sit down to another meal. She might need to change her tactics. With another sigh she stood, her mind already turning as she gathered the dishes and carried them thoughtfully to the counter, scraping what was left into a refuse canister. Finding it full, she removed the container from its place and carried it out of the room, hesitating in the corridor as she tried to remember which of the four closed doors within her view held the recycling machine. Until now, Tyll had always emptied it. Shrugging, she stopped in front of the first door, trying the handle and finding it locked. She moved onto the next door and the handle gave...

* * *

Tyll stood with his hands on the console, his eyes staring at the same data for the last five minutes. He was confused, struggling with the mixture of emotions that battled within him. He had been touched by Darci's effort to do something kind for him, but wary of her true motive. _You can't trust her, she's human._ She obviously wanted to learn more about him and he couldn't really blame her. His behaviour since meeting her had left him feeling conflicted so it must confuse her as well. _Why_ _did_ _you save her?_ He still couldn't answer that question. She was from Earth, just like the Lanteans, the same people that had destroyed his life. _She will do the same._ He shook his head to shut out the nagging voice that continually wiggled its way into his thoughts and left him feeling even more conflicted.

Frustrated, he turned away from his work and ran his hands over his face. What was he going to do with this human woman that had somehow awakened in him a sense of protectiveness? He shook his head. He should have left her to die in the wreckage of that crash. Just turned around and walked away, returned to his lab and his regimented, albeit monotonous, routine of working eighteen hour days. _So why didn't you?_ Because she was fighting so hard to survive and he admired that strength. _The other humans could claim that they too were struggling to survive, justifying why they turned you into something abhorred by your Wraith brothers._ He growled, willing the voice in his head to be silent.

A scream jolted him out of his reverie, propelling him out of the room, and sending him running through the corridors.


	4. Chapter 4

He found Darci standing outside an open door, her pale face etched in shock and a canister used for refuse in her hand. She was shaking. He cursed as he realized what she was looking at.

"What are you doing in there?!" he snarled, slamming the door that he had obviously forgotten to lock and grabbing her uninjured arm, "You are not allowed in there!"

Her horrified face registered fear. "I'm sorry! I was looking for the bin to dump this garbage! I opened the wrong door - my God - what are they?"

"Test subjects!" Tyll released her and grabbed the canister from her hand. He brushed by her, storming down the corridor to the next door which he yanked opened with such ferocity that Darci was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. He dumped the refuse into a larger bin attached to a machine designed to refurbish the waste into energy used to power the bunker generators. Slamming that door as well, he whirled and stomped back to Darci, forcing her to take a step back as he thrust the can at her.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, making no move to take the container so he threw it to the ground. She jumped as it hit, bouncing and rolling to a stop next to her boot.

Tyll started to turn away but froze, staring at her face and the emotion he saw there. It was obvious that she was frightened of him and he felt a flicker of regret. He hadn't seen that fear in her expression since he had rescued her weeks before, and he didn't like the way it was making him feel to see it in her face once again. _Stop being so weak!_ Outwardly he snarled, and Darci's eyes widened as she stepped back, turning and taking off at a run down the corridor. He started to follow but stopped, knowing there was nowhere for her to go. Only he had the code to open the hatches to the outside.

He stood in the corridor, clasping and releasing his hands repeatedly for several minutes. As his anger eased new emotion took its place and once again he felt regret, and guilt. Shaking it off, he regained his composure before starting down the corridor at a slow, but deliberate pace.

"Darci!" His voice echoed through the empty corridors, "Darci, come out! There is nowhere for you to hide!"

Crouched behind a shelf in the back corner of the cluttered storage room, Darci smothered a gasp and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew he was right, there wasn't anywhere for her to go. She couldn't open the exit hatches to escape outside and where would she go anyway? Other then this room which housed old furniture and junk from the previous tenants, most of the utilized rooms were sparse and offered little to use for hiding. She thought back to the horrors she had seen floating in large fluid filled tubes in the room that she had entered by mistake. Hideously deformed bodies that appeared human in frame but with twisted appendages and some with skulls that resembled that of a huge insect. She wondered if they had once been human like her, and if her fate was destined to be the same.

"Darci!" he bellowed again and cold fear trickled down her spine as she heard him trying to open the door. She had barred it with a table and some boxes but knew it wouldn't hold long. Her fingers tightened on the short pipe that she had tripped over when first entering the room. All this crap and it was the only thing she could find that came close to being useful as a weapon. _What do you plan to do with it if he comes at you? Poke him in the eye?_

She heard him throw his weight against the door. "Darci! Come out! I will not hurt you!"

"Like hell you won't." she whispered, recalling the look in his face when he had snarled at her. She heard the door give and tensed, listening to him force his way in, throwing garbage and pieces of furniture aside. She could see his shadow, illuminated by the hallway light, crawling up the back wall of the room like the enraged monster she feared he had become.

"Darci," he spoke her name this time but it wasn't any less threatening, "I know you are back there. Come out."

"Go to hell!" she shouted, searching for her courage, "If you want me you'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming!"

"I will not harm you."

"I don't believe you!"

"I was upset that you saw what was in that room."

"I was pretty fucking upset too! Is that where I'm going to end up? In that room? Another test subject floating in a fucking giant test tube?"

"Of course not," she saw the shadow move and grow, his boots crunching on the debris that littered the floor, "Those creatures were formed in those tubes. They were never human."

She found herself wanting to believe him. Not wanting to think that she had spent the last four weeks in the presence of a depraved alien scientist conducting sinister experiments. _Really? Having deformed insect like creatures tucked away in one of his labs isn't sinister?_ Better that then something that was once human like her. _If you say so..._

"Darci."

She gasped as he stepped into the gap between the shelf and the wall. His voice was calm, normal, or at least at the level she was use to. He no longer sounded angry but she could not see his expression in the shadows. Her hand tightened on the small pipe.

"Leave me alone." Her words were barely a whisper, her fear overtaking her once more.

"I am sorry for frightening you. Please," he held out his hand, "Come to me."

Darci stared at the outstretched hand, conflicted, but knowing that he could easily toss the shelf aside and yank her out if he chose to do so.

"What do you do here?"

His hand dropped to his side.

"Various experiments. The subjects you saw were the results of different cloning techniques. They were conceived in those tubes and never left them."

"Cloning?" Darci's voice was still a whisper, "Oh my God...I'm in the middle of a sci fi movie of the week."

"I do not understand."

The confusion in his voice almost made her smile. She could feel her fear easing, common sense telling her that if he had wanted to experiment on her or harm her in any other way, he could have done so by now. _Common sense? He clones giant bug creatures in test tubes Darci!_

"Let me help you up."

He extended his hand once more and Darci hesitated, then reached up with her free hand and grasped his. She still held on to the pathetic excuse for a weapon as he led her out, across the debris ridden room, and through the door where he released her hand.

"Are you going to hit me with that?" he asked with amusement, nodding toward the pipe that she was clutching to her chest.

"Don't think I wouldn't." Darci replied with less intensity then she had hoped.

"I have no doubt," he smiled slightly, "That you could inflict damage on me if you deemed it necessary."

He was being generous. He could kick her ass without breaking a sweat and they both knew it. Still, he was right about her not going down without a fight.

"You scared me." she said softly and he flinched, the smile slipping from his face.

"I know, and I am sorry."

Darci stared at him for a long moment and she could easily see the regret in his face. She nodded and tossed the pipe back into the room, hearing it hit the floor with a loud clunk before reaching back and closing the door.

They walked back to the main living area in silence.

"If you have any questions about my work," Tyll said as they stopped outside his main lab, "You may ask them if it will put you at ease."

"Thank you." Darci said, surprised how she could go from pure terror and fear for her life to feeling at ease with him once more. All in less than thirty minutes. "But I know that this is your domain. I am just an unexpected guest."

"I want you to feel comfortable," he replied, clenching his hands at his sides, "Not fearful."

"I'm just a little freaked out. I mean, the company I work for - worked for - has been conducting cloning experiments but they were still using animal DNA. Those things in there..."

"I am sure seeing them was a shock."

"Clones," Darci said softly, "They look like something from one of the nightmares I had as a kid."

He tensed, "Again, I am sorry for frightening you."

She smiled, "I owe you so much."

He nodded, suddenly struggling to find the words to reply, then turned and walked into his lab. She watched him stand by the console for a moment, head bent down, hands by his side, before feeling that she was suddenly invading his privacy. She wrapped her arms around herself as she headed for her room, still filled with unanswered questions that she didn't yet feel comfortable asking, and wondering once again about the true purpose behind her saviour's actions.

Tyll stared at the console, his hands hovering over the keyboard. You _should have finished her off. She's an annoyance. A risk to what you are here to do._ It was an accident and I left the door unlocked. _She will be your undoing..._ Perhaps. For once he had to agree with the voice in his head.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Tyll made more of an effort to interact with Darci, even allowing her to keep busy by helping him with his work. It was basic grunt work and she understood very little, but it was better than being idle. He did explain the creatures in the tubes, that they were from an experiment splitting Wraith DNA. The creatures were a deformity of something called an Iratus bug, a creature that had started feeding on humans thousands of years ago, eventually forming into what they now knew as Wraith. Darci didn't ask him why he was splitting the DNA. She figured there were some things it was better that she knew less about.

As they worked, Tyll sometimes asked her about her life on Earth. She told him about about growing up in a country called Canada, about being orphaned at the age of thirteen, and how her older sister Leila had always looked out for her. Thinking about Leila sometimes made her feel sad but talking about her seemed to ease some of the pain that she had kept bottled up inside for over a year. Tyll listened quietly, his gaze intent as he studied her face, and she could swear that once when she almost broke down she had seen concern and empathy in his expression.

He still told her very little about his former life and she soon learned that asking about it would get her nowhere. He was fine with explaining some of his experiments or answering general knowledge questions about Wraith culture, but kept the rest close to his chest. He did however, begin to allow her outside and they soon were taking daily walks through the woods surrounding the compound. He was always armed, explaining that some of the planet's wildlife was dangerous and that she should never venture out alone. It only took once to convince her to abide by those terms. They were returning from a long, peaceful walk when an eerie howl permeated the dense brush, causing Tyll to immediately draw his weapon and Darci to grasp his free hand.

"We need to get back," he had stared at her hand in his, an odd look on his face, "That came from close by."

"No argument here," Darci had replied, quickly releasing his hand and trying to comprehend the feelings touching it had evoked.

It was after that incident that she found it more difficult to get him out of her thoughts, especially as she lay alone and unable to sleep in her bed. She knew that she was growing attached to him. _Too attached_. C _areful Darci, you really don't know much about him, and remember, he is still part Wraith._ I don't care. No, she was alarmed to realize, she didn't care. She wanted to grow closer to him, wanted to see what more their relationship could possibly offer. Y _ou're an idiot. He's never going to be interested in you that way. He probably isn't capable of such feelings._

Great, she thought, rolling onto her left side and punching her pillow in frustration, back to arguing with yourself. She forced her eyes closed and focused on sleep, trying to ignore the imagined sensation of Tyll laying next to her, and finally drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

Tyll hesitated outside Darci's door on the way to his own quarters. It wasn't the first time he had done so in the last couple of weeks.

 _What do you want to do? Sleep with her?_ The taunting voice was back in his head. Frustrated, he continued down the corridor and around the corner to his room.

As he undressed he thought about their recent conversations. He'd found her stories about growing up on Earth interesting, although he hadn't understood many of the references she had made. She never spoke of her parents, except to say that she had been orphaned as a child, and it had only been when she spoke of her sister Leila that she showed any emotion. He remembered the feeling of empathy he had felt when she talked about losing Leila, her dark eyes glistening as she forced back tears. He'd found it had been difficult not to reach out to comfort her.

 _What would you have done? Embraced her? Held her? Do you think she would have allowed that? She would have been repulsed by that kind of touch. She is still human!_

Maybe but.. _._ he remembered the sensation that her touch had left on his skin when she'd grabbed his hand in the woods. She had felt it as well. He had seen it in her face.

He shook his head and lay down on his cot, which was devoid of bedding. He found it too soft, use to a harder surface, but since he rarely slept more than a few hours, he simply made do. He took a deep breath, refocusing his mind on sleep. But even as he finally released his consciousness into darkness, his thoughts were on Darci and the way his skin had ignited at her touch.

 _You are a fool!_ Maybe I am...


	5. Chapter 5

Tyll bolted upright in his bed. They had to leave! Now! The original was becoming aware of Darci and if his curiosity was sparked he would come to investigate.

He quickly dressed and packed his few personal belongings, hurrying out into the corridor toward his lab. Over the next hour he grabbed only what he absolutely needed from his research as well as enough rations and water to last a couple of months until he could replenish. He packed everything onto the terrain vehicle and its trailer that he kept stored in a large room with direct access to the outside. It was nearly dawn when he finished and his next stop was Darci's room. He opened the door quietly so as not to startle her, standing in the doorway for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall, her mouth slightly open and her hair mussed around her face. He felt an unexpected twinge. A feeling of...affection? Shaking himself, he approached the bed.

"Darci?" he reached out after a brief hesitation and shook her shoulder gently, "Darci."

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Tyll?"

"We need to leave right now."

She blinked at him in confusion, "What? Why?"

"I will explain on the way. Quickly, get dressed and pack your things."

She nodded and was getting out of bed when he left her. A few minutes later she was dressed, her bag packed, and waiting for him in the corridor while he double checked to ensure he had everything they needed. She followed him to where the terrain vehicle stood packed and ready to go, frowning but not speaking, just slipping into the passenger seat as he started the vehicle then pulled out of the bunker and into the early morning light. Their short trip to the gate was also silent, with Darci only breaking it as they stopped and Tyll got out to approach a strange console covered in markings.

"What is this?" she asked, staring in awe and wonder at the gate as he began to dial the first address.

"A gateway to other planets."

"A what?" Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

Tyll finished dialing and Darci watched in amazement as the circle glowed. He returned to the vehicle, putting it back in gear and steering directly for the center. Darci had barely opened her mouth to speak when they had entered it and she found them in another world. This one was barren and desert like. Stunned, she watched Tyll dial again and then they were entering this gate as well. They repeated this twice more with Darci barely glimpsing the next world before they were off again.

"This is the last stop." Tyll said when they arrived in a clearing surrounded by dense woods. Darci shivered slightly in the cool air as it was early evening on this planet. It reminded her of Earth more than any of the others she had glimpsed during their brief but magnificent journey. The trees and other vegetation were very similar to that of the North American continent and as Tyll drove them along an overgrown dirt road they passed a small waterfall and streams before reaching a natural rock bridge that crossed a fast moving river.

"It slows farther down," Tyll said. "There are plenty of what you would call fish."

He didn't say anything else until they reached their destination. Double doors built into the side of a hill. He exited the vehicle and went to a control panel to the left of the door. A moment later the doors slid open and he returned to the vehicle to drive them through and into a corridor lit only by emergency lighting. The doors closed behind them and they proceeded further into the structure until it widened into a large room. Tyll parked the vehicle and started to get out.

"Where are we?"

He stopped and looked at Darci.

"Armus 12."

"Are we alone?"

"The two continents were inhabited at one time but destroyed most of their civilization in war. Many of the survivors were later culled. This is a compound where some of them remained before completely evacuating the planet over a decade ago."

An alarm sounded on a panel on the wall and Tyll hurried over to it. He keyed in a code and an image came up on the small security screen. Several figures were creeping out of the woods on the far end of a field outside the compound. He zoomed in on them.

"Who are they?" Darci gasped, staring at a group of human males with macabre, painted faces.

He frowned, "They are criminals called Scavers. They were left here two years ago by a race called the Truda. They are the worst of their culture - murderers, rapists - and the Truda government thought this planet would be an ideal place to exile them. Originally there were hundreds but those numbers have dropped considerably since they tend to kill each other off."

"Can they get in here?" she asked nervously.

"No. The alarm goes off when they get within the perimeter. They likely heard us arrive and are checking things out."

She nodded, keeping one eye on the security screen as she glanced around, "Is this a second lab?"

"Yes, but abandoned. I originally came here to examine the possibility of using the Scavers as test subjects. This would not have been my first choice but it is the only address that we can use right now with the resources that we need. There is fresh water, as well as edible vegetation and wildlife."

She watched him key in a code and suddenly there were shrieks on the screen as the Scavers appeared to be zapped with some sort of shock. Cursing and yelling, they ran back into the woods.

"Now they know it is me," Tyll said with a satisfied look, "They fear me as they have not fared well during our past encounters."

His hands moved over the console and a moment later the lighting brightened and they heard a generator fire up deep within the compound.

"Why did we have to leave like that?" Darci asked as she watched him.

Tyll hesitated, "Because he was starting to detect you."

"Who?"

"My original."

She frowned, "Your what?"

He hesitated again, clenching and releasing his hands in what she now recognized as something he did when agitated. He turned his head towards her.

"I am a clone Darci."

She stared at him, "A clone? No...you're nothing like those things in the tubes."

"I am a more highly advanced version and a successful one, created to fight the battles and do the bidding of our my creator. I am one of several."

Her face contorted as what he was saying sank in.

"But you seem - I mean - so real."

"I am still a real being and I think for myself," Tyll said, "I told you that I was once a celebrated Wraith scientist but I am actually just a copy of that scientist. After he escaped from the humans a second time he devised his own agenda which basically involves gaining control of everything in his path, of the entire Pegasus galaxy. The humans destroyed several of his labs and a large part of the army he had built, but he still has half a dozen hidden labs like mine - and a couple clones of himself running them or doing his bidding." She was staring at him as if he had suddenly started speaking another language. He continued, "After his capture and experimentation by the humans living in Atlantis -."

"Atlantis?" Her eyes were wide. "What are you talking about? That's just a legend."

"No - it exists and your people discovered it. I told you of his capture. The humans tested something called a retro virus on my original - one they called Michael. It suppressed the Wraith genes and left only the human. He had no memory of who he was. He felt off and very out of place. They pretended to be his friends, coworkers, and then he discovered what they had done to him. He escaped and the retro virus wore off – but he never fully reverted to his original Wraith form. As you so intuitively picked up, he was never accepted back into any hive. Later, even though he helped the humans from Atlantis escape a hive ship, they still forced the retro virus on him. This time his memory came back and he managed to escape again. He never forgave them for making him an outcast - someone without a race - not completely Wraith and not exactly human. He worked to perfect a cloning process and was finally able to make a duplicate that required less maintenance - such as frequent injections to maintain stability. I believe that during the cloning process I may have gotten more human characteristics then Wraith." He studied her stunned expression, "That is why when I found you crawling out of that wreckage, I wanted to heal you, not harm you."

Darci pressed her fingers to her temples for a moment, "You said he detected me?"

"Wraith have telepathic abilities. He must have been getting closer to the planet we were on because I heard him in my head, questioning who the human woman was. I knew we had little time to escape before he came to investigate."

"You ran to protect me?" Darci was staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Yes. If he had gotten hold of you he would have used you for his experimentation and eventually killed you. He has no compassion."

"But why? Why leave behind your life for me?" She was having more trouble comprehending that than the fact that he had just revealed to her that he was a clone.

Tyll glanced away for a moment then returned his gaze to her, "I could not bear to see you harmed."

"I don't...," There were tears of gratitude in her eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded, still looking uncomfortable.

"Can he follow us?"

"No, at least not right away. It would take him too long to figure out where we went, if he even could. We are safe here, except for the Scavers. You must never venture out unless we first confirm they are on their side of the perimeter."

Darci nodded, her stomach twisting with a new set of nerves and her head spinning with all of the information she was absorbing. Tyll was a clone. A clone that seemed bent on protecting her despite the obvious risk to himself. Why? She knew what she wanted the answer to be but... _There is so much about him you still don't know._ Yes, there obviously is, she thought. But he just saved my life again.

* * *

The next couple of days were a relief from the confusion and unanswered questions swirling through Darci's mind. They were busy cleaning and setting up their new home so by days end Darci found herself exhausted and dropping into bed.

One day after they had settled in, Tyll called her into his new lab.

"Give me your arm."

Darci did as instructed and watched him slip a bracelet made of black cord and a small silver object onto the wrist of her left arm.

"It's pretty."

"It is for tracking purposes."

Darci frowned, "I don't understand?"

"There is a transmitter built in so that I can pick up your trail if we get separated. There is also an alarm so that if you are in danger, a signal will be sent to me."

She was touched that he would take such a precaution to protect her. _You're a sap Darci Kutter. Watch your step._

"Thank you," she said softly, "You continue to take care of me."

He frowned slightly then nodded, hesitating for a brief moment before returning his attention to his console and obviously dismissing her. She left quietly.

 _Tagging your pet? Afraid she'll get lost after all the work you've put into saving her?_ He tried to ignore the taunting voice but it continued. _He'll catch up with you eventually and when he does, he'll kill you traitor._ I do not fear him. _You should._

Tyll brought up his latest test results but the screen blurred as he lost focus. _Just let her loose outside and the problem goes away. The Scavers will take care of it..._

Frustrated, Tyll rubbed his face and squeezed his eyes shut. It was getting harder to deny the feelings that were building within. He had grown attached to Darci, felt affection for her, and was willing to put his own life on the line to protect her. For what reason? What was it about her that made her different from other humans? _Nothing. She will betray you the moment she doesn't need you any longer._ No, she won't. She is kind and compassionate...caring... accepting.

 _Remember Teyla?_ He tensed. No, Teyla betrayed the original and they were his feelings, not mine. This is different. _You ARE him!_ No, not anymore. I've never had his thirst for revenge, his desire to harm others in retaliation for the pain inflicted on him. _That is why you were_ _isolated on that planet. You are weak! Only good for research, nothing else! What if Darci finds out what you have done? The human lives lost?_ That was the original, not me! _You are a part of him!_ NO! _Fool! Your weakness will be your downfall!_

He felt a flicker of doubt, feeling it grow as the words circled in his head. Betrayal. Fool. Weak. Downfall. He tried to grasp at a response but the doubt was growing, leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable. _She will never accept you. No one will._ The words kicked at his gut. _You are still an outcast. Just...like...him._

Tyll lowered his head. No, I won't be like him. _You already are._


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks on Armus 12, life had settled into what was as close to a routine that Darci could hope to have considering her situation. She helped Tyll make repairs around the compound and the security perimeter that kept the Scavers at bay. Once completed, he had returned to spending long periods of time in his lab but she didn't pry into what he was doing. He seemed distracted and agitated and she wondered if he was starting to regret his decision to completely upset his life to protect and take care of her.

She did her best to stay out of his way but tried to repay what he had done for her in small ways. Usually it was by keeping tabs on him so that she could make sure he at least got some nourishment. Tonight was no different. He'd been working since dawn without eating anything and Darci had put together a plate of food and headed to his lab to deliver it.

She stood in the doorway for several moments before Tyll noticed her.

"I didn't want to disturb you but I brought you something to eat. You haven't eaten all day."

He nodded, "Thank you."

Darci entered and handed him the plate.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked as he took a bite of a raw, root like vegetable that they had discovered growing wild in the fields nearby.

"Several things but right now my focus is on figuring out a way to block the telepathic link between me and my original - Michael."

"Why do I get the impression that it isn't going well?"

"It has been frustrating. I still sense him in my head despite the my best efforts."

"Maybe you just need a break," she smiled slightly, "You work so hard. Is this the way you, I mean your original, has always been or did you ever have some fun? You said you didn't have a family but did you ever date? Do Wraith date?"

"Date?" He tilted his head.

"Um - yeah - it's part of building a relationship with someone you are attracted to. Often it helps you get to know someone and people end up with their mates that way."

"Mating."

"Yes."

"I - Michael - mated many times. Because of his level of intelligence and status as a commander, he was a favourite of the Queen, especially when it came to the refined reproductive process. More intelligent levels of Wraith are still conceived instead of being cloned like the warriors are."

Tyll noticed that Darci's face had reddened, a sign that he had discovered meant she was embarrassed.

"Well um, humans mate for enjoyment as well as reproduction."

"For enjoyment?"

"Yes."

"Yes, the Queen would often just want a pleasurable coupling as well. What is the process like for humans?"

The question caught her by surprise, "Ah - well - it starts with a mutual attraction. Then you may go on a date. To dinner for example."

"Did you go on many dates on Earth?"

"No," Darci shook her head, "I was kind of introverted. I was in a few relationships, one long term, but it didn't work out."

"Tell me more about your dating process."

"Well, you get to know each other," she hesitated, swallowing before continuing, "And that of course leads into the physical aspect - hugging, kissing, touching, then, eventually...sex."

He frowned, "I know that what you call sex is the reproductive process but what is hugging? Kissing?"

"It's hard to describe."

"Then show me." His tone was matter of fact and he was studying her with intense curiosity.

"Oh," her heart began to thump against her chest, "Alright."

Darci took a nervous step toward him, hesitating, then leaning forward and slipping her arms around him and embracing him. She felt him tense slightly then relax before she pulled away.

"Normally you would return the hug."

"I see," Tyll frowned slightly, "Show me again please."

She leaned in once more and embraced him. He hesitated then slipped his arms around her as well. They held each other for a moment and even though it was a demonstration Darci was troubled by the emotions being this close to him evoked. They pulled back and she noted the strange look on his face.

"That is a...comforting act."

"Yes."

"Is kissing the same? An act of comfort?"

"Sometimes, but with a relationship like the one we are discussing it would be more of an intimate or passionate act."

"Please," he held her gaze, "Show me."

Darci's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. Her face flushed as she leaned in once more, nervously placing a gentle kiss on Tyll's lips then quickly pulling back. Once again a strange look passed over his face.

"You mentioned touching," he said quietly, "What kind of touching?"

Darci's heart was pounding and she was struggling to pull her eyes away from his. Shocking herself, she reached out and began to unsnap his coat. He looked slightly surprised but watched her intently. As if detached from herself, she watched her hands move across the material of his shirt, her fingers brushing his nicely toned chest. Tyll gasped softly, his lips parting slightly as he stared at her. Darci continued to hold his gaze for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again, her lips lingering, caressing. He moaned slightly and the sound excited her. Her lips trailed across his jawline as her hands slid across his chest once more.

Tyll groaned and suddenly grabbed her hands, pushing her back and pinning her against the wall. His body was tight against hers, his chest heaving with deep breaths, and Darci was sure she could feel his hardness against her. He was staring at her, his face hungry. She was excited and scared at the same time. After a long moment he released her and stepped back, studying her for a moment before whirling and storming from the room, leaving Darci flushed and struggling with feelings of confusion and disappointment.

* * *

Tyll avoided her for the next few days and Darci felt herself slipping into a mild depression. She'd upset him and that bothered her. She'd known she had grown fond of him but now she knew for sure that she was also deeply attracted to him. His reaction showed her that she had stepped over the line. She felt alone and despondent, feeling every bit as isolated emotionally as she was physically.

It was late afternoon on the third day of Tyll locking himself in his lab. Darci could no longer stand the silence and decided to venture outside. She hesitated at the bottom of the ladder that was the main exit from the compound. She was supposed to tell Tyll if she was going out but with him maintaining such a distance she didn't want to anger him further by disturbing his work. She would stay close, well within the perimeter.

Making her decision, Darci climbed the ladder and entered the unlock code. The panel beeped and a green light appeared, allowing her to open the hatch with a single hard push. Climbing out of the hole she found the sun just starting to set but the air was still warm and breezy. She turned her face upward toward the sky for a moment before closing the hatch and climbing down the outside ladder. Her destination was a modest garden about fifty feet away. As she walked through the neatly formed rows, Darci felt a satisfying sense of accomplishment. Tyll had given her the seeds and helped prepare the ground, but it had been Darci that had planted and kept it watered and maintained. In another couple weeks she would start to see seedlings peeking through the soil. It was a touch of normalcy in her life, a life that had not only been completely turned upside down but had practically shifted into another dimension. _Living on an alien world with a clone of a Wraith hybrid. Yup, normal is no longer a word in your vocabulary._

Darci knelt down and pulled at some weeds, finding the act calming even though the silence around her was slightly unnerving. It felt strange to know that other than the Scavers, she and Tyll were the only beings on this entire planet. When Tyll was with her she had savoured the solitude, enjoying his company and feeling safe in his presence. But now it just left her feeling even lonelier and more vulnerable.

She picked out a few more rows of weeds then stood, her eyes traveling past a row of trees that acted as a natural archway and opened into a field about forty yards wide. There were dense woods on the other side and as she watched, Darci detected movement in the shadows caused by the setting sun. Her heart began to race as she spotted several Scavers stepping out of the trees, their horrifying, red and black painted faces not clear but visible even at this distance. She couldn't see their eyes but could almost sense them on her as they studied her like prey. She wiped her hands on her trousers, her anxiety rising as she watched them take several tentative steps into the field.

Darci had started to turn to hurry toward the compound when her arm was grabbed. She screamed and started to pull away before realizing it was Tyll. His face was angry and he was holding a weapon in his free hand. He leveled it at the Scavers and fired several times, too far away to do damage but enough to scatter them. Returning his attention to Darci, his grip tightened as he dragged her towards the bunker entrance and forced her inside. She shakily watched him close and lock the hatch before he quickly climbed down the ladder and joined her on the ground. He holstered his weapon and whirled on her.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled, "I told you never to go outside without telling me!"

Startled by his anger, Darci struggled to find her voice, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Never do that again! Did you see how they were looking at you? Do you know what they would do to you?"

"Yes!" she shivered, "But you've been so distant and I knew you were angry with me so I didn't want to bother you!"

His expression shifted and he lowered his voice, "I was not angry with you until you put yourself in danger."

"But you've been avoiding me since - well, since the other night."

He stared at her, his face softening, "That wasn't anger with you. I just..."

He shook his head and started walking briskly down the corridor. Darci quickened her steps to keep up.

"Then why? What did I do to make you want to avoid me?"

"You did nothing Darci."

"Then what is wrong?"

He continued walking until she grabbed his arm just outside her quarters.

"Tyll! Please talk to me!"

He stopped and slowly turned toward her, his expression troubled as he studied her face.

"The feelings your touch evoked...made me...want to do things to you."

She swallowed, "I wanted the same," she whispered, "I wanted you to touch me. I still do."

"Darci, I may have human characteristics but I am still mostly Wraith and you are a human."

"So? What does that matter?"

"Wraith and human have never mated."

"But this is different!"

"Darci..."

"I felt your reaction!"

"Yes! You felt my reaction and I wanted to tear off your clothes and push myself inside of you! If I had gone with my - reaction - I could have hurt you!"

"You would never hurt me." Darci whispered, her eyes glistening.

Tyll stared at her, his face contorting with emotion. Still holding his eyes, Darci reached out and unsnapped his jacket.

"Darci, what are you doing?" But he did nothing to stop her and made now move to pull away.

She didn't respond, her shaky hands now slid downward to the clasp of his pants. He shook his head slightly, his breath coming faster. She opened the clasp and pulled them apart.

"Darci..." his voice was barely a whisper as she slipped her hand inside the the band of his undergarments. He sucked in his breath and she could see the desire in his face even as he shook his head once again. She found him already erect. He was large - the size of a well endowed human male - and thick - and she began to throb as she imagined how he would feel inside of her. She took him in her hand and he moaned, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back slightly. She stoked him gently, her other hand moving to free him of his clothes.

He opened his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her into her quarters and pushing her against the wall as he had the other night. This time his lips brushed her forehead as his hands moved to her pants and quickly undid them. She gasped as he pushed them down enough to press his hard penis against her thighs.

"Are you sure Darci?" his voice was hoarse, "Be very sure..."

Her response was to reach up and push his jacket from his shoulders. As it dropped to the floor she grabbed his shirt and yanked it open, her hands moving over his chest as she stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Her lips barely brushed his at first, but the second kiss was harder, her lips caressing his, her tongue teasing.

Whatever resistance was left in Tyll disappeared. He grabbed her, holding her close as he propelled them both toward the bed, pulling at clothes and kicking off boots until they fell onto the mattress. They took in each other or a moment before he pulled her tight against him, his mouth trailing down her neck to her shoulder, his teeth teasing her flesh. If he had been with a Wraith female he would have bitten her, but he resisted that urge even as the one to push inside of her became overwhelming. Her hands moved down his back, brushing a spot that was highly sensitive to Wraith males and causing him to groan. She repeated the action, her eyes feverish with need as he moved between her legs.

Tyll began to push inside of her, alarmed when he found her smaller than a Wraith female.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You won't." she gasped, arching her back slightly as he continued to slowly penetrate her.

At first it did hurt but Darci refused to cry out. She was so excited that she knew as she grew wetter, he would fit in her easier. After several slow thrusts he felt her take him with less resistance. His thrusts became deeper - faster - and soon they were both moaning. Darci dug her fingers into his back and he growled, no longer able to hold anything back. He watched her face contort as she cried out, her body quivering as she moaned his name. He buried his face against her neck and growled again as his body shuddered with wave after wave of a intense pleasure until he was spent and fell still. Groaning softly, he pulled out and rolled onto his back.

They lay without speaking for several minutes, their bodies damp with perspiration and their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"What do Wraith do after mating?" Darci asked quietly.

"Nothing...except leave. What do humans do after mating?"

"We cuddle."

"Cuddle?" She could almost hear him frown.

She nodded and turned on her right side, pulling his left arm over her and drawing him closer. Her buttocks were tight against his groin and Tyll wondered how long it would be before he had to have her again. He savoured the feel of her bare skin against his, struggling with fresh emotions as he buried his face in the softness of her hair. The tension that he had gotten use to being a constant companion had been released. In its place were new sensations, something he couldn't remember feeling in a long time, if ever. Comfort...and contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyll left Darci shortly after 02:00. He needed to get some air, or his hormones would overtake him once more and he would be waking her from her peaceful sleep. He left the compound and made his way to the river, his eyes adjusting easily to the dark. The forest was silent except for the crunch of his boots on the leaf strewn path. Reaching the river, he sat down on a large flat rock and stared at the reflection of the planet's two moons in the moving water.

He thought back to how hard he had struggled to control the feelings stirring within him after their first encounter three nights prior. He had avoided her, forcing himself to focus on his work and not allowing himself to think about how she felt, how she had made him respond physically, or the desire in her dark eyes when she had been running her hands across his chest. He had wanted her with such intensity that it had disturbed him and isolating himself from her was meant to keep them both safe. But then the perimeter alarm had gone off and he'd realized she wasn't in the compound. The _fear_ had been overwhelming. Frightened for her, and frightened of losing her.

Now that he had given in to his desire - had felt what it was like to be inside her - it was all Tyll could think about. Holding Darci after had been yet another new experience for him and it was one that he had found most pleasurable and comforting. He had no memories of ever wanting a Wraith female in such a way. Their mating had usually been for practical purposes or to satisfy the Queen during a highly hormonal period. It had always been a strictly physical experience as Wraith had no use for deep emotion in such situations. But Darci actually cared for _him_. He had seen it growing in her eyes and in the small ways she worried about him. When he had finally revealed that he was a clone he had been concerned that she would look at him with the same repulsion as the creatures in the old laboratory. But after the surprise and confusion had passed, the same look of affection was there when she met his eyes.

He had been unprepared for everything that had happened over the last couple of months. Saving Darci, growing fond of her, running from Michael to keep her safe, but especially with leaving behind his lonely, singular existence for something more complicated and emotional.

Tyll froze as he heard Scavers yelling in the distance and an uneasiness trickled down his spine as he remembered how they had been staring at Darci across the clearing. Whatever the future might bring in terms of their relationship, it would be better if they started looking for a new place to live. This planet would never be safe for Darci. But where would they go from here? Was he opening himself - and her - up for something that could never become more than what it now was? Would they hide out on abandoned planets like this indefinitely? Always trying to stay ahead of the threat that deep down, he knew would eventually come for them. And what about Darci? She was already a galaxy away from her home world. Was it fair for him to keep her isolated from her own kind? If he truly cared for he should put her welfare first, even if it meant her going away. But at the same time, the thought of her leaving left him with a hollow and sick feeling in his core.

* * *

Early the next morning Darci was disappointed to discover Tyll already gone. Trying not to read too much into it, she reminded herself that what was happening between them was very new to him. She at least had some sort of familiarity with relationships but all of this was still foreign to Tyll. Resisting the urge to seek him out right away, she forced herself to take a shower and get dressed, deliberately taking her time before going out in search of him. When she finally located him in one of the back rooms repairing one of the generators, she stood in the doorway for a minute before getting up the courage to announce herself.

"Hi."

He looked up from his work, his bare arms and parts of his face smudged with grease.

"Hello." She found his expression difficult to read. _Does he have doubts about last night?_

"You must have gotten up really early."

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk, then just started to work."

She nodded, forcing a half smile, but it wavered, "I thought maybe..."

He stared at her for a moment, "I have no regrets Darci."

Darci felt her anxiety ease. He too was just struggling to understand everything developing between them.

"Good, because neither do I," her smile was no longer forced, "I guess I should leave you to your work."

"It is taking me longer than usual," he tilted his head slightly, "I guess I am - distracted."

She flushed and her smile widened. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to distract him more but decided to remain silent, nodding instead before reluctantly leaving him.

Tyll watched her go, his eyes resting on her bottom as she turned and walked away.

"This will not do." he muttered, giving himself a hard shake and then forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, "This will not do at all."

* * *

Tyll and Darci managed to keep their growing relationship under control over the next few weeks although on at least two occasions that self control did slip, once resulting in him taking her on a table in his lab, and the other against the wall in the corridor. There was nothing romantic about either encounter and both were driven purely by lust. As pleasurable as it was for both, the loss of control bothered Tyll so he focused on leaving the intimacy with Darci for the dark, cool nights when he joined her in their quarters. _Their_ quarters. He had moved his cot into her room, pressed against hers, not long after they became physically involved. It had seemed like the natural thing to do - he knew it had made her happy - and he was finding that he liked making her happy.

They began to spend less time in the lab or fixing up the compound, and more enjoying hikes or fishing. Tyll didn't miss working on the cloning experiments or anything else he had been doing for Michael, and enjoyed his extra time with Darci. He was as close to contentment and happiness that he could get, with only the occasional bout of guilt clouding his mood. He still felt bad keeping her isolated even though it didn't appear to bother her at all.

He was adamant about teaching her how to shoot as well as some fight moves that were designed to incapacitate in order to allow her to flee. She was a quick study and turned out to be an accurate shot. She was also determined to impress him one-on-one. Although she was really no match for someone with his level of expertise, she managed to get in enough painful shots and fingers to the eyes and throat to convince Tyll that she would have a fighting chance if someone attacked her.

As weeks turned into months and the closer they got, the more Tyll was concerned for Darci's overall well being. He had been scoping out dozens of planets but so far they were environmentally unsuitable or already populated with civilizations that would never tolerate his presence. But maybe they would accept Darci? He was certain that many of the communities that he had been studying would easily accept a lone woman into their fold. As always, whenever he considered the possibility of her going off alone, his gut still twisted at the mere thought of her leaving.

He finally broached the subject one day after an enjoyable afternoon of fishing. He was downriver, trying to unhook his final catch of the day when it got away from him. He spent the next thirty seconds trying to grasp the slippery body, well aware of Darci's laughter as she watched. After finally securing the fish in a container with the rest of his catch, Tyll washed his hands and arms in the cool flowing water before grabbing his coat and heading along the shore to where Darci stood.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" he grinned as he reached her, noting that she was struggling not to laugh again.

"Very much so!" she stifled a giggle - almost.

"I am glad that I could be of some amusement," he nodded toward the container at her feet, "What is your number?"

Darci bent down and opened the lid, "Six."

"Impressive," Tyll raised his eyebrows, "I only caught five. The student has surpassed the teacher."

She looked pleased by his praise as she grabbed her things and they started up the path leading back to the compound. They had only taken a few steps when the howls of several Scavers reached their ears and Tyll immediately drew his weapon. His eyes scanned the trees even though he could tell they were still some distance away.

"They seem to be doing that more often." Darci said, no hint of amusement left in her tone.

"Yes," Tyll frowned as they started up the path once more. It was time to make the suggestion, "Darci, I have found several planets with environments similar to this one. They all are currently sustaining human civilizations."

"Are we going to move to one of them?"

He swallowed, "I cannot go to these places on a permanent basis. They would see me as a threat."

"But you're not a threat. I could tell them what you've done for me, how kind you are to me."

"They would not believe you."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep looking for someplace uninhabited."

"Or," Tyll hesitated, "Perhaps you could go on your own."

She stopped and slowly turned to look at him, "What about you?"

"It may be the only way -."

"No!"

"Darci, you should be with your own kind, not living on deserted planets with a Wraith hybrid."

"I like living here with you!"

"But if you get taken in by one of the human settlements then there is a chance that you might some day return to Earth."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was staring at him as if he had suddenly come unhinged.

"The Lanteans have visited many of these settlements and continue to do so on a regular basis. If they find you then they will take you with them and can get you back to Earth."

"How do you know that?" she frowned.

"Because monitoring their movements was part of my former assignment."

"Well, what makes you think I care if I ever return to Earth?" Darci said angrily, "I feel more at home here with you then I did on Earth. I have nothing left there to go back to but here -," she stopped, as if hesitant to continue, "Here I have - you."

The now familiar wrench in his gut returned, "It does not make me happy to suggest this."

"Then don't!" she snapped, shooting him a final angry look before storming ahead up the path.

Frustrated, Tyll shook his head and quickened his pace to catch up. She refused to even look at him as they returned to the compound, disappearing into her room without a word and staying there throughout the evening. He stopped outside the door several times, wanting to go in, but continuing on instead. He finally escaped to the showers, turning the water as cold as possible before standing under the spray with his head down.

He sensed her before she had even stepped into the room. Her emotions were stronger than usual, anxiety, a touch of fear, and...hurt. He looked up to find her standing in the doorway wrapped in one of the pieces of fabric they had scrounged to use for towels. Holding his eyes, she removed the towel and tossed it over a nearby hook. His physical reaction was immediate, his eyes taking in her soft curves, full breasts, and strong, shapely legs. She had lost weight since he'd rescued her but he was pleased that she had maintained her voluptuous figure. She approached slowly and he could tell that she was nervous. For a moment he allowed himself to relax the stringent blocks he usually kept in place to avoid slipping inside her head uninvited. What he saw there troubled him. _She thinks that I don't want her - that I don't care._

"Can I join you?" she asked softly, still slightly shy despite her nakedness.

Tyll nodded, unable to speak as the desire overwhelmed him once more. He watched her move under the cold spray, shivering slightly so that he adjusted the temperature to the warmth that she preferred. She soaped her hands, then moved those hands over his chest. He groaned and she went lower, sliding her hand over his hard penis and pushing him over the edge. He shoved her against the wall, too roughly, but he was having trouble holding back. His mouth trailed down her neck before returning to whisper in her ear.

"Are you offering yourself to me because you want to or because you feel you need to?"

She tensed, then slowly raised her face and met his intense gaze. He was disturbed to see tears glistening in her expressive dark brown eyes.

"I always want you." she whispered.

"And I you." his response was just as quiet, barely heard over the sound of the spray hitting their bodies, "That has not changed."

"But..."

She looked confused and he shook his head, placing a finger to her lips then moving his mouth to her neck once more. She suddenly threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, her face buried against his shoulder. He could sense the emotion behind the embrace, so much so that he had to mentally distance himself. He held her for a long time, until the water began to chill once more and Darci shivered. Turning it off, his physical needs no longer a priority, Tyll wrapped her in the towel and quickly dried her off. She watched him as he gently wiped the dampness from her skin, as if mesmerized by the tenderness of the action. He dried himself and led her to her room, forcing her under the covers and then joining her. He held her until she fell asleep, neither of them speaking, yet both of them bound by the intimacy of the moment.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered into her hair, then closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Darci rinsed the last of the dishes and set them on a rack to dry. Feeling fatigue closing in, she stretched out her neck before turning off the light and leaving the small kitchen. She followed the dimly lit corridor around several turns before stopping at a lighted doorway.

As was the usual lately, Tyll was bent over his work console, carefully going through data that he had been collecting on even more planets. He seemed to be growing more obsessed with finding a new home and he had become frustrated and distracted over the last few weeks. She didn't care where they went or how much they had to struggle, as long as she could stay with him. As far as she was concerned the only way she was going alone was through force.

Sighing, she watched him for a few moments, resisting the urge to move up behind him and wrap her arms around him.

"You didn't eat much at dinner," she watched his shoulders tense, "Was it not cooked to your liking?"

"It was fine. I just wasn't hungry."

"Okay," she said softly, "It's late - are you coming to bed soon?"

"I need to finish a few things first. You go ahead, you need your rest."

Since he hadn't turned around, Darci didn't need to hide the disappointment on her face. She was unable to keep it out of her voice though.

"Oh...alright...goodnight." She started to turn to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped and watched him turn to face her. Within a few steps he was in front of her and his lips curved into a slight smile.

"I am sorry," Tyll placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have been distant lately."

She shrugged, "You're busy."

She was surprised and pleased when he pulled her to him. She knew he was still struggling with physical displays of affection so the embrace meant even more. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her cheek against his chest and breathed in the leather of his coat. _How is it that you find more comfort and_ _contentment with him then with your own kind?_ He held her for a moment then pulled back.

"Go to bed. You are still fighting that illness."

"Promise you won't be long?" She hated the pleading sound in her voice, but she wanted to feel him against her as she fell asleep.

"I promise."

She stared into the intense golden eyes and nodded. He watched her leave before returning to work.

Darci made her way through down the dim corridor and into their quarters. She undressed and pulled a large t-shirt over her head before slipping under the sheet and military style blanket. She felt guilty for being bothered by his lack of time with her. He had done so many things to make her comfortable, warm, fed and safe for the last six months. She owed him everything.

She was just dozing off when Tyll entered. He watched her for a moment before starting to undress. Darci opened her eyes. She liked looking at him and couldn't even remember her initial reaction of horror when she first saw him. He left his clothes on a chair in the corner and approached the bed. Darci pulled back the covers and he crawled in. She snuggled against him, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I have been neglecting you lately."

"Your work is important. I know you are trying to find us somewhere to go."

"Yes,"

"Any luck with the three you scouted out last week?"

"Two were not environmentally sound. Active volcanoes, fierce storms. The third appears to have a rather primitive people who did not react well when they saw me."

"Well then we can't go there."

"Not necessarily."

"Don't say it Tyll!"

"It must remain an option."

"Are you certain that we can't we go elsewhere on this planet? Get in the terrain vehicle and go far away?"

"Only this area of the continent survived the wars and the cullings. As I have said before sending you away is not my first choice."

"Then don't."

He tensed, "Darci."

"This is my home now."

"Here? In this dangerous, lonely place? You need somewhere safer. Somewhere with other humans. As I told you before if you connect with the Lanteans you may even get back to Earth."

She stiffened, "You want me to go. I thought - I thought we..."

"I care about you," he said quietly, "That is why I want a better life for you. With your own kind."

"I've already told you, there is no one back there for me, _nothing_ back there."

"Stop!" Tyll sat up and put his feet on the floor. He leaned his elbows on his knees and she saw the muscles in his back tighten, "We have been through this enough!"

Darci felt bad for upsetting him but the topic of her being returned to a human colony had been a subject of dispute since he had brought it up several weeks ago. It was also the reason for the distance between them and for him spending more time in his lab. That was where he escaped when he couldn't cope with the emotions that he was still getting use to.

"I'm sorry," she reached out her hand and ran it across his back and along the spot he had admitted was most sensitive. She heard his breath catch in his throat, "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I." He turned around and laid back down, his face gentle as he reached out and pulled her to him. Darci leaned in and kissed him, feeling him tense slightly before allowing his lips to return the kiss. He was still getting used to kissing but his hands moved down her body, slipping beneath the t-shirt and moving to her buttocks. She gasped as he pulled her against him, feeling him harden. She slipped out of her clothes and his mouth moved to kiss her breasts, making her moan and exciting him more. He teased a nipple with his teeth, something he had learned early on would make Darci moan.

She was moaning now and Tyll moved between her legs, pushing inside of her gently, then moving in the way he had learned would please her most. Darci dug her fingers into his back, loving the way it made him growl as he thrust into her deeper. His moved harder and rougher but never did her hurt her. She held him as he shuddered, tilting his head back and releasing a loud, guttural groan, then pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, his lips lingering longer than usual. He was becoming more comfortable with the act.

Later, she studied his features as he slept. She recalled how her first view of that face had been terrifying. Now she loved it. They never should have fit together yet they had bonded. Enemies by birth yet for some reason he had taken care of her. Now it was almost six months later and she had fallen in love with him.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Tyll's voice was quiet but it still startled her.

"I like watching you sleep."

He tilted his head towards her, "In a few hours it will be dawn. You need to rest."

"I love you." She whispered so quietly that he thought he had imagined it. But he could tell by her face that he had heard her right. Suddenly flushed, she turned around and faced the wall. Tyll stared at her bare shoulders. He was stunned. Love. It was not a concept that had been part of his previous life. But since the experimentation - since the human in him had been awakened - he grasped the concept of affection for another being. He knew he had strong affection for Darci. He would lay down his life to protect her...but did he also love her? He had nothing to compare the feeling to. He wasn't sure how to react so he lay quietly, suddenly struggling with a new set of complex emotions.

* * *

When Darci woke just after seven, Tyll had already risen and left. She imagined that he had been up for hours since he needed little sleep and could easily go days without it. She stopped by his lab and found him deep in concentration.

"Did you eat?"

"I will eat later." He tone was short and Darci wondered if he was angry about last night. What had she been thinking? Telling him she loved him?

"I'm going to go gather some mushrooms for supper." She didn't wait to see if he would answer, just turned sharply and walked quickly back down the corridor, stopping only to grab a container off the kitchen shelf before leaving the compound. She headed down the path to the river, knowing that the best mushrooms grew in patches along its banks.

The early morning air was crisp but the sun warm, much like Darci's favourite season of autumn on Earth. Truth was, she liked this planet. Yes, as Tyll had told her, only one section of it was still habitable due to a world war almost two hundred years before, but this small area was beautiful. She followed the path as it sloped downward through the trees and could soon hear the sound of rushing water. Moments later she was on the banks of the river and at her favourite spot to forage.

* * *

An alarm blared from the security console, jarring Tyll from his work. Someone had crossed the perimeter in the woods near the river. He scanned the area and frowned. This couldn't be right. At least two dozen dots were identified as moving through the woods but they showed at least three hundred and feet past the new outer perimeter he had set. Dread trickled down his spine as he quickly ran his hands over the console, singling out and identifying a blinking red dot located about one hundred feet east of the horde.

"Darci!" He grabbed a weapon from a nearby cabinet and left the lab at a run, tearing through the corridors as quickly as possible and finally reaching a ladder that lead to the surface. Once outside he barely hesitated, turning towards the path that would lead him through the woods to the river and hoping that he wasn't already too late.

After filling her container with dozens of small white mushrooms, Darci stood and brushed her dirty hands together. A twig snapped in the trees to her left and she froze, her eyes straining to see through the shadows of the dense brush. She wondered if it was Tyll but dismissed that since he would make his presence known. Suddenly uneasy, she grabbed the container and moved to return to the path.

A man stepped out from behind a tree about thirty feet away. He was huge, his muscular arms bare and the rest of him clothed in an outfit that appeared to be made from animal skins. He face was painted in bold read and black stripes. _Scaver!_ Her mind screamed as she stumbled backwards. His icy blue eyes flitted over her as if he was a starving man and she was his first meal in weeks. Darci screamed and ran.

* * *

"So what's the story here again Teyla?"

"From what I have heard from the few remaining descendants, this was once a thriving planet with two inhabited continents. They raged into war almost two hundred years ago and then many of the survivors fell victim to the cullings. Those who were left lived in underground bunkers for decades but the effects of the war left limited resources so they used the gate to relocate their people."

"Are you sure it's worth looking into?" Lt. Colonel John Sheppard frowned as he scanned the landscape.

"The planet has regrown in this area. The air is fresh and it is likely that some wildlife has returned. The soil may even be ready for growing -."

They both stopped and stared at the ground.

"Looks like it's already growing stuff. Is that a garden?"

"Yes," Teyla said, confused, "But when I was here several years ago no one lived here."

"Looks like they do now. Maybe we should go back for reinforcements before we explore further."

"I believe you are -."

A woman's scream cut through the air, startling them both.

"So much for waiting for reinforcements!" Sheppard shouted, breaking into a run towards the woods.

* * *

Darci's feet pounded on the damp ground as she ran frantically along the riverbank. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the leader gaining on her, his painted face wild as he let out a blood curdling yell. She yelped and pushed harder, clawing her way up an embankment and heading into the woods that would lead her to the bunker. She had only gone a few yards when something came at her from the thick brush on the left. The scream was knocked from her throat when one of the Scavers caught her by the shoulders and pulled her to the hard ground. Winded, she gasped for air as the others surrounded her, their terrifying faces leering as they snorted and laughed. The leader grabbed the Scaver that had taken her down and shoved him aside. He hovered for a moment and then he was on her, tearing at her clothes as the others cheered and howled.

"No!" Darci screamed, kicking and punching at him as Tyll had instructed. She managed to dig her thumb into his left eye. He screamed, cursing at her in a language she didn't understand, then smacking her hard across the face with the back of his meaty hand. Dazed, Darci's head knocked against the hard ground, grazing a large tree root as pain shrieked across her skull. The Scaver leaned in, his handmade knife at her throat.

A blast of blue light knock him backwards into the brush. The other Scavers turned toward the source and were met with the same fate as their leader. Darci managed to turn her throbbing head. Tyll was storming towards them, shooting Scavers as they came from all directions. She managed to pull herself to her feet and staggered to meet him.

He reached out for her and pushed her protectively behind him. His aim was methodical and accurate but they were everywhere and Darci wasn't sure if he could get them all. She had barely noticed a movement behind them when it registered what it was.

"No!" Darci yelled, pushing Tyll aside as the knife was thrown. Instead of catching him in the back as intended, it pierced her shoulder and dug deep though tissue into bone. Turning, Tyll caught her as she fell, his face contorting as a scream ripped from his throat.

"Nooo!" Off balance they both went down, Tyll cushioning Darci as they hit the ground.

John and Teyla had broken through the thick bush in time to see a male figure shove a woman behind him. He was firing at wildly painted men attacking them from all sides. They began firing as they ran toward the couple, witnessing the woman pushing the man aside as one of the wild men threw a knife from a tree above and behind them. They heard the man's strange, guttural scream and watched him fall to the ground with the woman.

"Stay down!" Sheppard shouted, firing over their heads as the man covered the injured woman with his body. The wild men had turned on the newcomers, taking several tentative steps towards them but scattering and running when met by weapons fire. Half a dozen more fell before the surviving few retreated and disappeared into the woods, their blood curdling yells echoing through trees.

They carefully approached the couple.

"Darci? Darci?" The man's voice was frantic.

John frowned, "That voice..."

Still kneeling over the woman's still form, the man turned to face them. Their weapons were instantly up.

"Don't move!" Sheppard stared, "It's not possible! I thought you killed him?"

"I did!" Teyla said, just as shocked, "I saw him fall!"

"It can't be - Michael?"

The hybrid frowned, confusion clouding his face briefly before recognition took its place.

"Colonel Sheppard? Teyla? Please - she needs help!"

Their eyes shifted to the human woman he was cradling. Her left shoulder was drenched with blood and her face was pale.

"Please! We need to get her to your doctors!"

The woman whimpered and stirred, her dark eyes glazed as she tried to focus.

"Tyll?"

"I'm here. You are going to be fine." He looked at them again, his face pleading.

"I don't believe this." Sheppard shook his head.

"She needs help." Teyla said, "But do we take them both back?"

"We have no choice. Hey - Mikey - hands behind your head and on your knees!"

Michael did as he was told. His eyes barely leaving the injured woman. While Sheppard covered him Teyla bent over the woman.

"Are you able to walk?" Teyla asked, "We need to get you to the gate."

She nodded slightly, "I think so."

"I will help her." Michael said.

"Alright," Sheppard warned, "But if you try anything..."

"I won't! I am only concerned for Darci."

John and Teyla exchanged looks "Okay, you take one side, I'll take the other."

Michael nodded and leaned down to help Darci to her feet. Casting another wary look, Sheppard took her other side and with Teyla scanning the trees for the wild men they started quickly through the woods toward the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell?" Richard Woolsey stared at the four people coming through the Gate.

"We need a medical team!" Teyla said, keeping her weapon leveled at Michael. Everyone was staring in stunned silence.

"Medical team and a security detail to the gate!"

"Easy now." Sheppard helped lower the injured woman to the floor, watching Michael kneel beside her so that she could lean back against him.

"Colonel, get him away from her!" Woolsley sputtered.

"It's alright, I'll try to explain in a minute." John said as he raised his weapon at Micheal. Half a dozen Marines had also arrived and done the same. Michael was oblivious to them, his attention focused on the woman he was holding as he whispered to her in a comforting tone.

Dr. Carson Beckett arrived with a stretcher and a medical team. All of them stopped in their tracks.

"Oh my." Carson said, staring in disbelief, "Wasn't expecting this."

Michael looked up, "Dr. Beckett - please - help her!"

"Just a minute Doc." Sheppard held up his hand as Carson moved to step forward, "Michael, move away from her and keep your hands above your head."

"I told you, I will give you no trouble, all I want is help for Darci." He did as Sheppard instructed and was quickly secured by several Marines.

"Alright Doc."

Carson knelt beside the woman who was now fading out of consciousness, "Hello, Darci is it? I'm Dr. Beckett and we are going to get you all fixed up."

She managed a slight nod, her face pained and covered in perspiration. Carson waved over the stretcher and they eased her onto it. As they pushed it away her hand shot out toward Michael.

"Tyll!"

"It will be alright Darci," Tyll tried to move toward her but was forced back by the barrels of several weapons, "Dr. Beckett is very good. He will heal you."

Sheppard stared dumbstruck at the emotion on Michael's face. He had seen such emotion when he was in human form and had discovered their deception, but was shocked to see it in Wraith hybrid form and looking _at_ _a human_.

"Take him to the brig." He met Michael's eyes briefly before he was escorted away by four burly Marines.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Woolsey looked ready to burst a blood vessel, "What is going on here? Where did he come from? He's supposed to be dead!"

"Maybe we should go talk about this in the boardroom." John suggested in a quiet voice.

Woolsey glanced around the silent control room, suddenly aware that all eyes were on them.

"Yes, of course."

Sheppard nodded for Teyla to join them.

"What is going on?" Woolsey repeated the moment the doors slid closed.

"We can't tell you much yet," John replied, "We were checking out the planet that was supposed to be uninhabited and we had just found signs of someone living there when we heard a scream. We found Michael and the woman being attacked by this horde of crazy looking wild men with painted faces."

"He was actually protecting her," Teyla added, frowning at the memory, "Then she pushed him out of the way to save him from a knife that was thrown."

"Protecting? But how is he even alive? Is there any way he could have survived that fall?"

"No!" Teyla and John responded in unison.

"We never found a body -."

"Because it's at the bottom of the ocean," John said, "Look, I'm as confused as you are but maybe he's some sort of clone. We know Michael was good at making them, look at Carson."

"We'll have Dr. Beckett do some tests. Who is the woman?"

"I don't know. So far all we have is her first name."

"We need to find out who she is and how she ended up with Michael."

"Agreed, but right now I'd like to check in at the brig and make sure that our surprise guest is _comfortable_."

"We'll accompany you. I have some questions that need answered."

When they arrived at the brig they found Michael anxiously pacing the cell, his face grim.

"Has he said anything?" John asked Major Lorne.

"No Sir. Just keeps pacing - and scowling."

"Aww, I don't think he's enjoying our hospitality."

Sheppard and Woolsey approached the cell, while Teyla held back a few feet and observed. Michael looked up and immediately moved to the bars.

"How is Darci?"

"We don't know yet." John replied, "But I'm sure she'll be fine. Do you know her last name? Where she's from?"

"Kutter. She was the only survivor of an Earth vessel that was attacked by a hive ship."

"Earth vessel?" John and Woolsey exchanged looks, "That research vessel that disappeared six months ago? You know, the one some idiot with more money than brains thought it would be a good idea to send out here."

"Of course," Woolsey nodded, "There was a distress call and then nothing more."

"Can I see her?" Michael implored, obviously uncomfortable with asking them for anything.

"Of course not!" Woolsey said, his tone incredulous, "You are not a guest here Michael. Now tell us how you can be standing here when Teyla and Colonel Sheppard saw you die eight months ago."

Michael studied them for a moment, his expression hardening, "Why should I tell you anything when you will not let me see Darci?"

"You seem awfully concerned about her. How did you capture her?"

"She was not my captive." he replied crisply, his intense stare obviously making Woolsey uncomfortable.

Sheppard snorted, "Yeah right - look Michael, we can send Ronon in to beat you into submission but given his hate for you, he'd likely get carried away and kill you instead. Why don't you just answer our questions and gloat like you normally do when we have the misfortune to encounter you? I'm sure you're dying to tell us how you outsmarted us this time."

"I have nothing to gloat about."

"You are a clone." Teyla said quietly, stepping forward. Michael held her gaze for a long moment, "When did he create you and for what purpose?"

"Unless I get to see Darci, I will not answer any more of your questions."

"You're in no position to bargain." Woolsey snapped, "We could just as easily shoot you where you stand."

"True," Michael smiled slightly, "But then you will never get the real answers you seek."

"We can easily confirm whether you are a clone."

"Yes, but how will you know if the Michael that Teyla kicked off the tower was real or a clone? Or how many more of us there are?"

They all tensed and John took a step forward, "How did you know how he died?"

Michael just stared at him.

"Fine," Woolsey said impatiently, "Then I guess we will have to get answers from Ms. Kutter."

Michael flinched and the smirk slipped from his face.

"Leave her alone." he said edgily.

"You don't give orders here."

Michael's scowl returned and he whirled and walked back to the center of the cell. He kept his back to them and refused to respond, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Alright," John said sourly, "Be that way."

"Let's go interrogate the woman," Woolsey said and Michael tensed but did not turn around.

"Well he didn't deny being a clone." Sheppard said as they made their way to the infirmary.

"No," Woolsey agreed, "But he didn't exactly give us any useful information."

"Perhaps if you allow him to see Darci," Teyla suggested, "Then he may be more inclined to cooperate. He seems to have great concern for her welfare."

"I have no intention of negotiating with him Teyla."

"We may not have a choice. Besides, he is not like the real Michael who, as John said, would be gloating by now."

"Letting him see the woman will be a last -."

"Sheppard!" they turned to find Ronon walking briskly toward them with Dr. McKay not far behind, "Is it true? Is Michael alive?"

"We don't think it's actually Michael but a clone."

"It doesn't matter," the large man snarled, "We need to kill him - now!"

"I'm inclined to agree with the big guy on this one," Rodney interjected, "Clone or not he's a copy of Michael and Michael has always been bad news."

"Calm down Rodney," John said, making a face, "He's in the brig with double the guard so he's not going anywhere."

"You guys have already underestimated him too many times," Ronon's voice rose to a shout, "We need to kill him!"

"Stand down Ronon! We're all concerned but we need to figure out exactly who - or what - he is before we do anything."

Ronon shook his head, "Who cares what he is? You didn't listen to me before and look what happened. The threat grows every minute you allow him to live. You're asking for trouble!"

"We can handle this."

"Don't say I didn't warn you - again!" Ronon shot a look down the corridor toward the brig and for a moment John thought he was going to head that way. Instead he gave them all a disgusted look before storming off in the opposite direction.

"So what now?" Rodney asked, frowning after Ronon, "What are you planning to do with him?"

"Right now we are just trying to get some answers," Woolsey said impatiently, "We are on our way to interrogate the woman."

"Interrogate?" Teyla's forehead creased, "She is injured."

"I understand that but we need answers and we need them now."

Teyla's expression was conflicted but she silently fell into step beside the two men as they left Rodney standing in the corridor and continued on to the infirmary.

* * *

Carson met them just inside the door.

"How is she?" Woolsey asked, looking past him at the dark haired woman laying in a nearby bed.

"She's stable and resting. Fortunately the blade didn't cut any tendons or chip the bone. I've sutured the wound and I'm just running some more blood work. She keeps asking for Tyll?"

"I believe that is her name for Michael." Teyla replied.

He nodded, "She was quite agitated so I gave her a mild sedative."

"We need to speak to her," John said, "When will she be awake?"

"Could be any time. There's something else -."

He was interrupted by a nurse.

"Doctor Beckett? She's waking up."

They moved to the other room and the dark haired woman's bedside. She was alarmingly pale against the stark white sheets. She moaned softly and began to stir.

Darci slowly opened her eyes and was immediately apprehensive. _Where was she?_

"It's okay," a soothing Scottish accent said quietly, "You're safe."

She turned her head to the left and focused on a dark haired man with piercing blue eyes. She remembered meeting him briefly before passing out.

"I'm Dr. Carson Beckett and you're on Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" she frowned and her eyes scanned the room, "Where's Tyll?"

"Tyll? You mean Michael?

"Michael?"

"That's what we know him as. It's a long story."

"I know the story," her face hardened slightly, "Where is he?"

"In the brig." The dark haired soldier from the planet stepped forward.

"Why?" her voice rose, her face filled with anxiety. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He has gone way beyond wrong!"

Understanding passed over her face, "Right, this is Atlantis. You were the ones that experimented on his original and turned him human. The ones his original escaped from!"

"His original?" The athletic woman that had also been on the planet frowned, "You mean Michael?"

"Yes," Darci met her eyes and saw wariness but also a touch of empathy, "Tyll told me what you did to him."

"Now wait a minute," the soldier said, "Maybe you should get both sides of the story."

"Darci," Dr. Beckett shot Sheppard a warning look, "This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, and Richard Woolsey who is in charge of Atlantis."

She didn't say anything, just glared at Sheppard and eyed the other two guardedly.

"Can you tell us how you ended up on that planet with Michael?" Woolsey attempted to keep his voice and his expression pleasant.

"Tyll, his name is Tyll."

"Sorry, we know him as Michael. Please, can you explain how you ended up with him?"

"I was on an exploratory mission when our research ship came across a huge vessel. It started firing, disabled the engines, but instead of destroying us started to drag us in. Six of us were near the shuttle bay and managed to get away. We jumped but we didn't have a real pilot and the ship was badly damaged. We crashed on a planet and everyone but me were killed." she stared off into space for a moment, "When I regained consciousness he was there. I was terrified, screamed and passed out but I soon realized that he wasn't going to hurt me. He changed my dressings, bathed me, fed me, and then gave me a place to stay."

"He seems to care about you." Teyla said, "This is difficult for us to comprehend given our experience with the Wraith and Michael in particular."

Darci looked at her, "But he's no longer completely Wraith is he? He's also not Michael."

"Oh really?" Sheppard's tone was heavy with doubt, "Has he ever been tempted to feed on you? Experiment? Or inject you with a plague like virus?"

"No. He told me the feeding urges had been removed before he was left on that planet. He has never tried to hurt me. He's not this Michael that you fear."

"At the very least he's a clone of him - created to do Michael's dirty work - to experiment and kill people and basically take over the galaxy! Did he tell you that?"

Darci shook her head in frustration, "That may be who he was created to be - but that isn't who he turned out to be."

"Michael is sadistic and insane," Woolsey' replied, an edge to his vice, "This Tyll is a copy of Michael so you understand why we have our doubts regarding his disposition or his intentions."

"Am I not living proof of his intentions?"

"You are injured when he found you and were in a difficult situation. You were trapped with him. This could impact your judgment Ms. Kutter."

"Don't be condescending Mr.- Woolsey - is it?" Darci's eyes glittered with indignation, "I'm alive because of Tyll."

"Yes, I'm sure it appears that way."

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Darci shouted, her nerves stretched to breaking and her seldom seen defiant side coming out, "I just told you what he's done for me!"

"Ms. Kutter," Woolsey's own frustration was beginning to show, "You have no idea what Michael has done and what he is capable of. He is a danger to everyone in this city and in this galaxy!"

"Then we'll leave!" Darci snapped, trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," Carson stepped up quickly and gently forced her back down on the bed. He had been standing aside quietly, barely able to contain his annoyance over his patient's growing agitation. Now he glared at Woolsey and the others, "I think that's enough for now."

"Of course," Woolsey said reluctantly, "We'll leave you to get some rest Ms. Kutter."

"What are you going to do to him now? Inject him with more serum?" her voice shook and her dark eyes glittered with anger, "Kill him?"

"We haven't decided yet." Sheppard replied quietly and her eyes widened.

"I want to see him!"

"Not sure that's going to happen."

"That's it! I'm leaving and I'm taking Tyll with me!" Darci yanked at her IV and shoved away the doctor's hands as he tried to stop her, "You can't force us to stay here!"

"Wait," Carson said as he and John grabbed her as she slipped off the bed and promptly dropped, "You need a few days bed rest."

"I want to see him," Darci whispered, her face contorted in pain as Sheppard and Beckett eased her back into bed, "Please - I need to tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Sheppard asked.

Her anger suddenly gone, a tear escaped and trickled down Darci's cheek, "About the baby."

Woolsey and Sheppard looked at Beckett in surprise. Teyla just frowned slightly.

"That's what I was about to tell you before Darci woke up." Carson said.

"Where is the baby's father?" Teyla asked gently.

Darci's lips curled into a half smile but her eyes were suddenly cold. She looked away, instantly dismissing them.


	10. Chapter 10

Carson gave Darci a dose of painkillers and a sedative before joining the others.

"How far along is she?" Woolsey asked, shooting a glance at the now still figure on the bed.

"About eight weeks."

"Why do you think she won't tell us who the father is?"

"Maybe she was attacked by one of those Scavers and it's too painful for her." John suggested.

"Perhaps," Carson rubbed a hand over the stubble on his face, "But if she was any signs of assault would be long gone."

"There is a good chance Michael did something to her. Maybe some sort of twisted experiment?"

"From what I can tell the baby appears to have been conceived naturally. There is no trace of any experimentation. No injections, no foreign substances, nothing to indicate she and the fetus were test subjects."

"Well she was the only survivor of the attack on her ship and that was six months ago so I guess that leaves a Scaver assault."

"I'll know more in a couple of hours. I'm running some tests that should tell us the baby's lineage."

"Alright," Woolsey turned to John and Teyla, "Let's regroup and plan our next interrogation with Michael - Tyll - whatever!"

* * *

They were discussing tactics with a still brooding Ronon and the head of security Ericsson in Woolsey's office when they heard from Carson a couple of hours later.

"Beckett to Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"I got the results of the tests on Mich - Tyll as well as Darci's baby. The baby is human and - Wraith."

"What?" John looked around the room at the others as Ronon grunted, "Then he was experimenting with on her."

"I really don't think so. Besides, if he was then he should know about the pregnancy. You heard Darci, she hasn't told him yet."

"Then how do you explain the Wraith DNA?"

"I can't."

A strange expression passed over Teyla's face but she did not comment.

"Thanks Carson. Sheppard out."

"Well." Woolsey crossed his fingers on the table in front of him, "I think it's time we have another go at Mich - Tyll."

"Leave me alone with him for five minutes." Ronon snarled.

"Thank you for the offer Ronon but we need too many answers from him to allow you to kill him right now. Perhaps knowing Darci is pregnant might encourage him to be more cooperative."

"How so?" Teyla asked.

"If he cares as much for her as he claims then he will be concerned for her and the baby's welfare."

"What do you mean by that? Are we going to use a pregnant woman to force him into submission?"

"Teyla," Woolsey's expression was strained, "We don't have many options. The longer we go without knowing what is going on, the more vulnerable we are."

"I see." Teyla replied coolly.

"Teyla," John interjected, "It's not like we're going to withhold medical care or harm her. But she's the only bargaining chip we have right now."

"Yes, I see."

"The expression on your face - the tone of your voice - tells me you don't see at all."

"I do not consider a woman who is with child a "bargaining chip" Colonel."

"Alright, poor choice of words. Let's go see if we can get any further with Mich - I mean Tyll. Not you Ronon," Sheppard held up his hand as the large man headed for the door, "You're not going anywhere near him right now."

"That's a mistake."

"So you keep telling me." They watched Ronan storm away once again, "Ericsson, keep an eye on him."

"Yessir."

* * *

"Back again?" Michael - Tyll sneered at them from the other side of the bars.

"We thought you might like an update on Darci." John returned the scornful expression, "But if you're aren't interested..."

Tyll's expression wavered, "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. No permanent damage."

They watched relief washed over his face.

"Thank you Colonel," his voice was forced, "Please thank Dr. Beckett for me."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be touched by you appreciation. By the way, did you know that Darci's pregnant?"

His shocked expression answered the question even before his words did, "No, but that explains why she has been ill. How can that be possible? How could I not have seen it?"

"Do you know who the father is?" Woolsey asked.

Tyll froze, hesitating before answering,"Yes."

"Who is it?"

They watched him open his mouth to answer but close it again, a wariness settling over his face.

"Well?"

The hybrid raised his chin and fixed them with a defiant stare.

"It's you," Teyla said quietly, stepping forward, "You and Darci have a relationship. You are the baby's father."

Tyll finally nodded, "Yes, but I would hope that you will not hold that against the child."

"What?" Sheppard exclaimed, "You mean you can - and with a human?"

"We are not that different Colonel. But I must admit, I never imagined that I could reproduce with a human."

"Whoa..."

Tyll frowned, "If Michael finds out about this baby - he will stop at nothing to get it. You saw how desperately he wanted Teyla's child but for a human – Wraith child - with _his_ DNA - he will not stop until he has it in his possession. Darci must be protected and if you insist on keeping me confined then I must depend on you to protect her and our child."

"We will take good care of Darci and the baby while they are here." Woolsey replied, "But we want some answers."

Tyll stared at him for a moment, "What do you want to know?"

"We already believe that you are Michael's clone but was he the one that we killed?"

"Yes, I am a clone. I have all the memories and knowledge of the original but I am not him." he glanced at Teyla, "He was not the one you killed either."

Sheppard groaned, "So you're telling me the real Michael is still out there murdering people?"

"I do not not know what he is doing. I severed all contact with him over five months ago."

"Why?"

"It was not long after I found Darci I knew I had to cut ties from him to keep her safe."

Sheppard snorted.

"I don't understand this new found affection for a human considering how many you've murdered."

"My _original_ murdered - I have killed no one except the Scavers. I still have all the memories – anger - hurt - that drives Michael but I have not acted on it."

"Are there more of you?" Woolsey was watching him, his piercing gaze unrelenting.

"There were three of us that turned out stable enough to be useful to him. One was sent in his stead when he attacked Atlantis. That was who you sent off that ledge."

"About that." Sheppard's eyes narrowed, "How did you know how he died?"

"Telepathic connection. We basically watched everything play out with Michael providing direction," Tyll's eyes settled on Teyla again, "He was very _disturbed_ by the outcome."

"If he wanted a different outcome then perhaps he should have behaved better." Teyla replied coolly.

"I do not disagree."

"So you ran for Darci," Woolsey was studying him with inquisitive dark eyes, "You expect us to believe that?"

"I do not care what you believe. I was originally left on another planet to continue his research and that is all I did, day after day. But then something happened when Darci's shuttle crashed. I found her crawling out of the wreckage, badly injured yet not giving up. She looked up at me, barely conscious and - I cannot explain it - but I suddenly wanted to care for her. A bond grew as she healed and I began to feel more -," he stopped, as if embarrassed, "I could tell Michael was sensing her and not understanding would eventually come to investigate. I abandoned my lab and moved us to the planet where Colonel Sheppard found us. I worked on blocking him from my head so he could not find us."

"Wow," Sheppard said, "That's almost touching Mikey."

"Tyll."

"Yeah ok, where does that name Tyll come from anyway?"

"It was part of my - his - name before you experimented on Michael. The full name is difficult for humans to pronounce so I told Darci to call me Tyll."

"Okay - Tyll - so who were those wild looking things attacking when we found you? Those - Scavers."

"The Scavers are criminals left behind by another culture because of their violence. They used the gate to find a dumping ground. On occasion they venture past the perimeter looking for food and," he paused, a strange look passing over his face, "Well, Darci is in even more danger being female. There were more this time then have ever ventured over and they somehow managed to bypass the outer security barrier."

"So let me get this straight Michael - sorry Tyll - you and your human girlfriend have this cozy little love nest where you planted a little garden and settled in to start a family?"

"The pregnancy is - unexpected," Tyll tilted his head and smiled slightly, "But I understand how unbelievable all of this must sound to you."

"Given our past history," Woolsey said, "You'll understand why we choose to be wary and err on the side of caution."

"Of course, as I said, I only am concerned with Darci's and our child's well being whether you believe that or not."

"Right," Sheppard nodded, "So you keep saying."

"What does Darci say?"

They didn't respond, just looked at each other. Tyll smiled.

"She says the same, doesn't she?"

"You had her under your control for six months," Woolsey retorted, "For all we know Ms. Kutter is suffering from some sort of Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't understand that reference."

"Never mind. Well, we will be back later with more questions Tyll. It would be in your best interests to answer them."

Woolsey held his eyes for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Sheppard followed after shooting Tyll a hostile look. Only Teyla remained, tilting her head from side to side as she studied him.

"You have always had an open mind Teyla. You know I speak the truth."

"Perhaps, but Michael has done irreparable damage to this galaxy - to my people. He threatened my son! I cannot just accept you as you appear when you are a part of him."

"I understand," he said quietly and she was surprised to see regret in his expression, "I have only recently become familiar with the feelings associated with caring for someone but I already know that I would die - or kill - to protect that person."

"If you truly mean that," Teyla replied evenly, "Then you will cooperate."

"I want to see Darci."

"That may be arranged but you must prove yourself first."

"Of course," there was a touch of bitterness in his tone, " _I_ must prove my intentions to the Lanteans."

"If you wish to see Darci, if you wish to survive, you must. It is your choice but remember that Michael also had a choice, but he made the wrong one."

With that she whirled and walked briskly from the room, leaving a frustrated Tyll staring after her. His shoulders slumped and he moved to the cot and sat down. He could almost appreciate how Michael had felt being captured by the Lanteans. At the same time he understood their mistrust and hostility.

He sighed. All he wanted was to see Darci, to hold her hand and tell her he was pleased about the baby. He _was_ pleased. Surprised yes, but the thought of her carrying their child stirred up a warmth in his chest. He wondered why she hadn't told him as she must have known for at least a couple of weeks. Maybe she had tried but he was too distracted to pay attention. He leaned his elbows on his knees and put his face in hands. He would do what it took to get back with her and the baby. Even if it meant swallowing his pride and helping the Lanteans.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you believe this or did the entire universe just shift sideways?" John was pacing the boardroom while the others watched from their seats.

"Could he be faking?" Dr. Jennifer Keller was still trying to catch up since arriving back from leave that morning.

"Why?" Teyla asked, "He had no idea we were coming and those Scavers were close to overtaking them when we arrived. He was protecting Darci and if you saw his face when he speaks of her you would see that he cares for her and is concerned for her welfare. The feelings are obviously reciprocated. He did rescue her and has kept her safe and healthy for six months. If he were planning to harm her she would be dead or a test subject by now. Perhaps Dr. Beckett's retrovirus did have a lasting effect on Michael and he passed it down to Tyll when he cloned him. The human aspects are stronger in him so when Darci needed his help it brought those human characteristics out? Even appearance wise his skin tone and texture is more human than even Michael's was when we last saw him."

"I suppose it's not that difficult to believe." Woolsey said, "Dr. Beckett, I'd like you to run every test you can think of on Tyll. I want to know everything about his physiology. Strengths, weaknesses, defects, anything."

"I'll need him in the infirmary so I have access to all of my equipment. Perhaps we can take the opportunity to allow him a wee visit with Darci?" Carson added, ignoring Ronon's snort, "She had been asking for him since she woke up and is becoming quite agitated. Now she's withdrawn and hasn't spoken all day. The stress isn't good for her or the baby. Can't we at least give them a brief visit? For her benefit?"

"As long as I have four Marines watching his every move you can poke him with as many needles as you want," John responded, glancing at Woolsey who nodded, "But keep their contact brief."

Carson nodded.

"Is anyone else fascinated - or even terrified -at the concept of a human – Wraith child?" McKay asked after remaining surprisingly quiet throughout the first part of the meeting.

"Fascinated might not be the word I'd use." Ronan growled.

"Tyll expressed concern over Michael finding out about the baby," Teyla said, "He is correct. If Michael finds out about this child he will stop at nothing to get his hands on it."

"I can't get past the part that one could even be conceived," John made a face, "Sex with a Wraith - yuck. With Michael? Unbelievable."

"John, technically he is not Michael and he does have many human characteristics. It is not that much of a stretch."

"He's basically built the same as a human male." Carson added and John shuddered.

"I guess." he didn't look convinced, "Are we even certain this relationship was consensual? I mean think about it. She's alone, trapped on this planet with him. He could have easily manipulated her. Ericsson, what did you find out about Darci?"

The head of security typed something into his laptop, "Darci Elizabeth Kutter, aged 39. Divorced. She was stationed on the Carpatha, a privately funded exploratory vessel with a compliment of military personnel. It was the first of several long range research ships being built. It disappeared 6 months ago after sending a brief distress indicating they were under attack by a hive ship. No survivors reported - until now."

"What were they doing out here in the first place?" Rodney asked, "I mean, why were they allowed to come considering the Wraith threat?"

"Because someone with a great deal of money and influence forced the decision," Woolsey replied, "They had great hopes for this expedition."

"They sent eighty people to their deaths," John said with disgust, "Idiots."

"Does Darci have any family that needs to be notified?" Teyla asked.

"No." Ericsson said, skimming the background information, "Orphaned at 13 and her only known relative was her sister, a Dr. Leila Garrish who was killed in a work related lab explosion almost two years ago. Divorced for five years. No emergency contact or other family listed."

"So staying with Tyll was likely not a difficult decision," Jennifer commented, "He took care of her and she grew to care for him."

"Whatever their relationship they have conceived a Wraith-human child," Rodney reminded them, "And that opens up a whole new chapter in our involvement with the Wraith. This isn't something created in a test tube."

"Technically Tyll is." John said.

"True, but the development of this - child - isn't and will be intriguing to watch."

Ronon snorted again. Everyone looked at him but he just sat with his arms crossed and scowling.

"Dr. Beckett," Woolsey shot Ronon another wary glance before redirecting his attention to Carson, "Proceed with your tests on Tyll. Colonel Sheppard will have him escorted to the lab shortly."

"What about Mich - Tyll's lab on the planet?" Rodney asked, "Can we get inside it?"

"Colonel?"

"Yeah, sure. We'd need a dozen Marines to go along to deal the Scavers and no one goes in until we ensure Tyll hasn't left any booby traps."

"Good, pick a team of scientists Dr. McKay."

"Have your team at the gate by 16:30 Rodney."

"Sheppard that's only a half hour! It will take me that long to decide who to take."

"Then keep it simple and just bring Zelenka. It will be dark on that planet in a few hours. We'll spend more time next visit."

"Unbelievable!" Rodney muttered as he got up and packed up his things, "We're not running out to the store for milk. We're gaining access to data developed by one of the best scientific minds we've had the misfortune to ever come across. Bring Zelenka he says..."

John rolled his eyes as Rodney left the room still muttering, "One of these days I'm going to leave him somewhere. Somewhere without a gate. Teyla, Ronon, you're with me."

"I think I should stay here." Ronon replied, "Just in case."

"Lorne can handle it. You're coming with me."

For a moment it looked like Ronon would refuse, but instead he slowly stood and with a final hostile look, strode quickly from the room.

"Oh give me strength." John muttered as he and Teyla followed him out the door.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Tyyl asked, eying the four heavily armed Marines waiting to escort him.

"Just for little walk." Major Lorne replied with a sardonic smile, "Let's go."

Tyll fell step between the Marines as Lorne led them through the corridors. He wondered briefly if this was it, if they were leading him to his execution, but he dismissed the thought since he was certain that Sheppard would take care of that personally. As they passed people he saw the anger and fear in their expressions. They hated him - well - Michael. Right now it didn't matter. He was the one here, trapped in this city, not the original.

His apprehension soon eased when they turned toward the infirmary. He remembered it from Michael's memories. Darci. He spotted her as soon as they entered but when he made a move to go to her Major Lorne's weapon was suddenly in his chest.

"Not so fast."

"Bring him over here."

Tyll turned at the familiar voice. Dr. Beckett.

Lorne motioned for him to follow Beckett to a bed located on the opposite side of the room from Darci. She hadn't seen him, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. He stopped beside the bed and looked at the doctor.

"Take off your coat please."

If Beckett was nervous about being around him he didn't show it. Tyll glanced at Lorne who smirked. _He'd love the chance to make me comply by force._ Smiling slightly, Tyll held his icy gaze as he unfastened his coat and slipped it off his shoulders. He tossed it over a chair and held his bare arms open to Beckett.

"Would you like me to undress completely Doctor?" he asked bitingly.

"Not necessary since you are wearing a short sleeved shirt. Lie down."

With another glance at Lorne, Tyll did as he was instructed. A moment later he was restrained, the traps considerably tighter then was necessary.

"This won't hurt." Beckett said as he began to hook him up to wires.

"Is that what you told Michael?"

The doctor hesitated but didn't respond. _Careful. You are finally close to Darci. If you are antagonistic they may drag you back to your cell before you can speak to her._ He sighed and settled back against the mattress. Turning his head he saw that he had a full view of her bed. He watched her as the doctor was joined by an attractive blond woman.

"This is Dr. Keller." Beckett said when Tyll glanced at her,"She is the CMO here."

"I thought you were the CMO?"

Beckett smiled, "My _original_ was the CMO. He was killed in an explosion."

Tyll stared at him, memories of Beckett in a prison cell surfacing, "You are his clone?"

"Yes, so I guess we have something in common. Although I am surprised your cell structure has not started to break down yet. When did you last have an injection?"

Tyll smiled, "I no longer require injections."

"Really?" Dr. Keller said, glancing at Beckett, "How did you manage that?"

"My research is back in my lab."

"Well we have a team heading there shortly so I guess we'll soon know what you do."

He wasn't surprised. He knew they would get there eventually. What they didn't realize was that they needed him to gain access to his database. He'd let them find that out on their own.

Darci struggled to wake up, her eyelids heavy and her eyes dry. Effects of the sedative. She hated how groggy it made her feel and dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand in and effort to bring herself out of it.

She could hear voices. Dr. Beckett and the female doctor that had been introduced to her that morning. Kelsey? No, Keller.

"Does this hurt?" Beckett was asking someone.

"No." The response was brief and spoken quietly but she still recognized the tone. _Tyll!_

Darci strained her neck to see around Dr. Beckett and just then he shifted so that Tyll's head and upper torso came into view. He looked unharmed and she felt a surge of relief. She carefully sat up, favouring her left side, then slid her feet over the side of the bed. Looking down at the wires and IV still connected, she estimated how far from the bed she could get without ripping them out and alerting the doctors. With a glance around the infirmary she saw that the rest of the medical staff was preoccupied and the five soldiers near Tyll's bed were focused on him. Planting her feet on the cold tile floor, she pushed herself up onto shaky legs and took a feeble step. The room tilted and she put out her hands to steady herself, waiting a moment before taking another step. Her progress was slow but she was able to get within twenty feet of Tyll before the wires pulled tight.

Frustrated, Darci opened her mouth to speak his name, but he suddenly turned his head in her direction, a smile spreading across his face even before they locked eyes. The motion got Beckett's attention and he quickly turned around.

"What are you doing out of bed lass?" he left Keller with Tyll and approached Darci, "If you keep that up I'll be redoing your sutures."

"No - I just want to talk to him!"

"Maybe a bit later."

"No! Please! Tyll!"

"Need some help Doctor?" A dark haired soldier took a step toward them.

"No Major, we're fine."

"No!" Darci protested, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she tried to pull away form the doctor's gentle, but firm grip.

"Darci!" Tyll's voice called to her from across the room. She looked around Beckett and met her lover's eyes, "Do as Dr. Beckett says. I am right here."

"Are you okay?" she asked as the doctor tucked her back into bed and checked to see that everything was still properly connected.

"I am fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"How is...the baby?"

 _They told him!_ Tears welled in Darci's eyes and she blinked them back angrily, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you."

"It is alright."

Something was wiggling in her head, a suggestion - she suddenly realized it was Tyll and he was connecting with her telepathically. She relaxed and waited for Beckett to return to Tyll's bedside before reaching out. Up until now there had only been brief contact between them telepathically and usually when they were in a highly emotional - or physical moment.

 _"Tyll?_

 _"I'm here."_ She felt another swell of relief.

 _"I've been so worried about you. Are you sure they haven't hurt you?"_

 _"No, they haven't. I am sorry for all of this Darci. I should have kept a closer eye on the Scavers. I underestimated their technical abilities. They never should have gotten far enough to damage the security field."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _"I was responsible for your safety and I failed. You could have been killed! Why did you put yourself in front of that knife?"_

 _"To save you!"  
_

 _"I could have survived Darci! You could have been killed if that knife had penetrated your heart or a major artery!"_

 _"I never thought,"_ She was getting upset, _"I just reacted."_

 _"It's alright,"_ his tone was now soothing, _"I am touched that you did that for me."_

 _"Don't you understand?"_ Darci locked eyes with his, _"I would do anything for you. I love you."_

She felt a sudden rush of affection from him and it immediately brought tears to her eyes. She began to sob and felt Tyll trying to sooth her.

"Are you alright Darci?" Dr. Keller was at her side, her hazel eyes sympathetic as she handed her several tissues.

"Yes," Darci replied, glancing at Tyll and seeing the distress in his face, "I'm fine. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and returned to assist Beckett.

 _"I'm sorry Darci. I did not mean to upset you."_

 _"I felt your emotions. I could sense your feelings for me."_

 _"Did that surprise you so much? Surely you must know how I feel about you, and how I now feel about our child?"_

Darci felt another wave of emotion and struggled not to burst into tears again. Her throat ached from trying to hold back more sobs.

 _"I was afraid that you wouldn't be happy about the baby."_

 _"How could I not be?"_

 _"What is going to happen now? How are we going to get out of here?"_

 _"I do not know but you are safe here. I will - cooperate with them so that I can remain."_

 _"Cooperate how? What do they want from you?"_

 _"Soon they will want access to my database and will likely require my assistance in deciphering sections of it."_

 _"I hate that you are their prisoner!"_

 _"Michael's reign of terror has destroyed many and to them I am Michael. I can only attempt to prove otherwise."_

 _"I just want to hold you."_

 _"And I you. Be patient. Let them take care of you and the baby."_

"I know what you're doing." Dr. Beckett said quietly and they both jerked their heads toward him. He was alone at a nearby table, entering info into a laptop, They watched his lips move but his tone was soft so that he wouldn't be overheard by the others, "Be very careful with that. If they discover the connection they will sedate you."

Once again, Tyll met Darci's eyes.

 _"Everything will be alright Darci."_

She nodded, relaxing slightly against the pillows, but never taking her eyes from his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Twenty minutes Rodney." Sheppard said from the doorway of Tyll's lab.

"Twenty?" Rodney sputtered, "I can't do anything in twenty minutes!"

"I don't want to be walking back to the gate in the dark."

"Well maybe if it hadn't taken so long for you to get us in here I could achieve something in twenty minutes."

"Oh, so sorry that we had to take the time to secure the area, blow the hatch, then check the bunker for any traps. That was done for your safety ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah! Zelenka, any luck with the access code?"

"No," Zelenka ran a hand through his messy hair, causing it to stand up even more on end, "It appears that Tyll has it set up to only accept his palm signature and a specific ten digit code."

"Great!" Rodney's voice rose in frustration, "We need to bring him here."

"You can't get around it?" Sheppard asked.

"No! Weren't you listening?"

"Let me cut off his hand," Ronon said, his tone matter-of-fact, "We don't need all of him."

"Actually, we do," Zelenka looked extremely disturbed by Ronon's suggestion, "It's not just his palm signature that we need but he also needs to be alive and _willing_ to open it."

"Willing?" John frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What he's saying," Rodney jumped in impatiently, "Is that the security system also recognizes his emotions so that he can't be forced to unlock it against his will. It's brilliant really, annoying as hell, but brilliant. Besides, figuring out the code would take us ages."

"Then I guess we'll have to convince him to help us."

"How?" Teyla had joined them and was standing in the doorway, she had a bag slung over her shoulder, "By using your "bargaining chip"?"

"Are you still upset about that? I told you we weren't going to harm Darci or the baby in any way. What's in the bag?"

"Darci's belongings. There isn't much but I figured she might like to have them with her. It appears that they have been sharing a room," she added and watched with some amusement as John's grimaced, "Michael would never have cohabited with a human in such a way."

"He might have with you." Sheppard remarked and she scowled at him, "He's always had a thing for you."

She chose not to respond, "It is getting dark, we should come back tomorrow."

"Agreed. Pack it up guys." Rodney groaned and rammed his laptop into his backpack, "Relax Rodney, the data will still be there. I'll leave guards so that the Scavers don't decide to take advantage of the busted hatch lock."

"You're assuming Tyll will help us get access," Rodney complained as they headed toward the exit, "Why should he cooperate?"

"Because he needs our approval to stay with his girlfriend," Teyla shot John a look but remained silent, "If he wants to stay around to see his kid born then he'll do as we ask."

"Are you seriously still considering keeping him alive?" Ronon snapped as he followed Teyla up the ladder to the surface, "Do you want more dead soldiers on you hands? Have you forgotten Sgt. Cole already?"

"Of course not! I'm the one that had to tell his family! But right now Tyll is useful and we're going to get everything we can from him."

"At what cost? How many more dead soldiers? How many dead period will it take for you to wise up?"

"That's enough!" John's stare matched the coldness in his tone, "You're out of line Ronon."

Ronon opened his mouth to retort but instead released a growl of frustration before storming off in the direction of the gate.

* * *

In the senior staff meeting the next morning, Ronon remained silent and brooding as Carson started off with his report.

"The test results so far have confirmed what we already knew -that Tyll is a clone - and a very sophisticated one. He doesn't even require regular injections to maintain his cell stability. There is also a strong telepathic bond with Michael although Tyll seems to be successfully blocking it. That's why the clone that attacked Atlantis seemed so realistic, Michael was basically guiding him. He has definitely improved on his cloning process."

"Well, no one can deny that he is brilliant," Woolsey said, "That's what makes him even more dangerous."

"I think if Michael had detected that Tyll's human side was a strong as it is, he would have destroyed him immediately. To him, that would be considered a defect."

"Well then hopefully we can use that against him. Dr. McKay, I understand that you do not believe that you can access the database in Tyll's lab without his assistance?"

"Yes, he has an elaborate security block in place designed so that only he can gain access. He needs to be willing to do so. If the system detects resistance it's designed to shut down."

"Colonel?" Woolsey moved his focus to Sheppard, "Is it safe to take him back there?"

"We didn't detect any traps. As long as we keep him under heavy guard we should be good."

"Aren't you concerned that he may activate something - a self destruct perhaps - if given access to his data?"

"Actually no," Sheppard looked surprised by his answer, "I have to admit that I think he'll cooperate because he is more interested in being around for his kid's birth then to sabotage us in any way."

"Have you all lost it?" Ronon's expression was dark, "You're assuming he suddenly developed feelings. He's murdered thousands without any remorse!"

"Technically, he did not commit all of that death and destruction - Michael did." Teyla met and held Ronon's furious gaze, "So far he has not acted anything like Michael."

"He _is_ Michael!"

"We're not saying we trust him Ronon," John said, "But there is a chance there is information in his database will help us locate and maybe bring down Michael once and for all."

Ronon made a sound of frustration and disgust and leaned back heavily in his chair.

"Speaking of which," Rodney interjected impatiently, "When can we get back to his lab?"

Woolsey looked at Sheppard and nodded before reaching for his comm, "Major Lorne, please bring Tyll to the boardroom."

"Yessir."

"Dr. McKay," Woolsey said, "Do you have a team ready to go?"

"Yes," Rodney shot John a look, "Considering how little notice I was provided yesterday I spent last night putting one together."

"Good, Colonel?"

"My team is ready. The Scavers didn't put up much of a fight yesterday but we'll still have extra guns just in case."

The doors slid open and Tyll was escorted into the room. Sheppard raised a hand to Ronon who immediately placed his hand on his weapon. Tyll glanced around the room warily. He settled on Ronon for a moment, whose face was filled with hatred.

"Have a seat Tyll." Woolsey motioned to a chair between John and Teyla. Tyll hesitated for a moment before doing as instructed, "We tried to gain access to your database but as I'm sure you know were not successful."

A smile tugged at Tyll's lips but he didn't respond.

"We want you to give us access to your data," Woolsey continued, "More specifically, we would like to know what kind research you have been conducting, if there is something that can be used against Michael or anything that would provide us with an idea of what he is planning?"

Tyll studied him for a moment before responding, "I can only speak to what he was doing up until five months ago when I severed ties. My lab was responsible for further perfecting his cloning process, particularly with the elimination of cellular damage and an expedited processing time. I was also involved in strengthening the resilience of his new breed of hybrids."

"Do you know where his other labs are?" Sheppard asked.

"Some of them."

"If you were trying to strengthen the resilience of the hybrids then you must know their weaknesses." Woolsey said, "Basically what we want to find out is can we use what you know to weaken Micheal."

Tyll studied him for a moment, "Yes - what I know could harm him."

"You work with us - share your knowledge - help us expand on it to use against Michael - and we will ensure Darci and your baby are well taken care of and protected."

He tilted his head, "Were you not going to do that anyway? I mean - you don't want Michael getting his hands on this child anymore then I do," he glanced at Rodney and Carson, "You also wouldn't give up an opportunity to study such a child's development."

"That is true." Woolsey replied with a tight smile.

"So what you are saying is that if I want to have any sort of useful purpose that would warrant you keeping me alive - that I will cooperate."

They all exchanged glances but no one spoke.

Tyll smiled slightly, "It is in my best interests to help you but not for my own safety. I also recognize the importance of stopping Michael - but also I wish to stay with Darci - to be with her and our child. I want access to them both. "

"You're hardly in a position to negotiate." Sheppard said coolly.

"If my only condition of helping you is to be with people I care about then I do not think that is not asking very much. I mean, considering what I can give you in return."

"If your research is what you say it is," Woolsey said after a moment, "If you are as big a threat to Michael as we believe - then we will make arrangements for you and Darci to be together."

John looked at him in surprise.

"Then I will take you at your word," Tyll replied, "As a show of faith. But if you do not hold up your side of things, you will get nothing from me and you might as well kill me."

"Why don't we just skip a few steps and kill you now." Ronon glared at him across the table.

Tyll held his gaze, "I see you have not changed. Kill - without thought to circumstances."

"We'd still have the kid so we can still study it and probably figure out a way to use it against Michael."

"Ronon!" Teyla said sternly, shooting him a glance.

Anger flashed across Tyll's face, "You stay away from my child!"

"You had no issues taking Teyla's child so why shouldn't we take yours?"

"I did not do those things! The thought of what Michael has done sickens me!"

"We're supposed to believe that?!"

"I do not care what you believe!" Tyll and Ronon were suddenly on their feet and Ronon's weapon was drawn and pointed at the hybrid's chest.

"Ronon!" Sheppard shouted, "Stand down!"

Tyll and Ronon continued to glare at each other.

"Ronon," John said evenly, "Put your weapon away."

After a moment Ronon did as instructed. He kept his eyes on Tyll as he slowly sat down. Tyll stayed on his feet, his furious eyes never leaving Ronon's face, his expression still combative as he spoke to Woolsey.

"This is supposed to ensure me that my child will be safe with you?"

"Please Tyll - sit."

Tyll finally pulled his icy stare away from the hostile Satedan and slowly sat down.

"We will do everything in our power to keep Darci and your baby safe."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because like it or not," Sheppard said, "You don't have much of a choice."

"Yes, I see that now," Tyll smirked, "I will give you access to my files and will help you decipher them but only if I get regular access to Darci starting immediately."

"That sounded like an ultimatum."

"If it is my only demand why should you have issue with it? What does it cost you?"

John glanced at Woolsey who nodded and addressed Tyll, "Alright, you can have a moment with Ms. Kutter before team heads out. Continue to cooperate and we will allow daily visits. What happens after that depends on you."

"That is acceptable."

"Major Lorne, please escort Tyll to the infirmary and allow him five minutes with Ms. Kutter. Then bring him back here to the gate. The expedition to his lab will leave at 10:00 hours."

"Yessir." Lorne motioned for Tyll to get up and accompany him.

"Why do I feel like we've just made a deal with the devil?" John asked once they had left.

"He has not asked for much," Teyla said, "And he continues to exhibit an affection for Darci that clearly identifies him as being considerably different from Michael who shows no compassion."

"You seem awful defensive of him," Ronon's tone was as hostile as his expression, "What's with that? How can you so easily forget what Michael has done? How he threatened you and your child?"

"Yes, what Michael has done. I find that Tyll is beginning to prove to me how different he is from Michael."

"This is ridiculous!" Ronon shook his head in disbelief.

"If you feel so strongly then perhaps you should not accompany us to the planet." There was a challenge in Teyla's cool expression.

"Oh, I'm going," Ronon stood and fingered the weapon in its holster, "Because someone needs to keep an eye on him."

They watched him leave the room.

"Are you going to be able to contain him Colonel?" Woolsey looked doubtful.

"He'll be fine. Come on, let's get ready to go."

Woolsey watched the others rise and file out before leaning back in his chair and pressing his fingers to his temples. A headache had been brewing since the previous afternoon and he had a feeling it was going to only get worse.

"A deal with the devil," he repeated, "Yes, indeed we have."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Darci asked, frustrated that the soldier named Lorne wouldn't allow her and Tyll to touch.

"I am taking them back to the compound to get my research. I will gather the rest of our belongings as well."

"Why are you helping them? They're keeping you locked up!"

"Because by cooperating I am trying to show them that I am not like Michael. Only when I have proven that can we be together."

"You shouldn't have to prove anything," she said stubbornly, her fingers twisting a piece of blanket, "You owe them no explanations."

He smiled, "You are making yourself anxious. It is not good for you or the baby."

" _They_ are making me anxious."

"It will be alright," Tyll said, even though he wasn't yet convinced that it would be, "Dr. Beckett says you are healing nicely and that you will be up and around in a day or so."

"What does it matter if they continue to keep us apart?"

"It matters to me to know that you are getting better."

She nodded, still agitated but trying to put on a brave face for him.

"We need to get going." Major Lorne interrupted and Tyll nodded.

"I will see you later." he told her, "Do as the doctors say and rest."

"I will." she said softly, biting her lip as she fought back the tears that were now pressing against her eyelids, "Please be careful."

His only response was an affectionate smile before he turned and followed Lorne from the room. Darci watched him go with a heavy heart. She was angry and frustrated with their situation, and would have given anything to go back to their previous life on that abandoned planet. She would have to get them out of here. Tyll was too heavily guarded to plot an escape on his own. She leaned back against the pillows, her mind already churning with a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of days Tyll assisted McKay and Zelenka with the extraction and analysis of his data. Of course, they also discovered surveillance on Atlantis teams as they had traveled to dozens of worlds over the past year. It had given Tyll some satisfaction that Sheppard had been disturbed to find out how closely they had been monitored without having any idea that it was being done.

It was at the end of the second day when they were returning to gate that the attack came. Tyll was walking a few feet behind Sheppard, flanked by Teyla on one side and Ronon on the other. The Satedan had been staying close, his hostile eyes watching every move, his hand almost always on the handle of this pistol. McKay had just hurried his step to catch up so that he could fire even move questions at Tyll, when the hybrid paused, tensing as his ears picked up something the others could not hear.

"Look out!" he shouted, throwing himself over Teyla and McKay as a hail of arrows flew out of the shadows of the nearby woods. He gritted his teeth as one pierced his thigh. The early evening air erupted into the howls of Scavers and gunfire. Teyla recovered from being knocked to the ground and joined in the firefight, shouting to Rodney to get an injured Tyll to the gate.

His breath coming in gasps, Rodney assisted Tyll to his feet and helped him limp toward the gate.

"Cease fire!" Sheppard shouted, scanning the treeline and motioning for several Marines to check it out. A few moments later they announced that all of the Scavers appeared to be dead or had run away.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked, kneeling beside Tyll and inspecting his wound.

"Yes." he grimaced against the pain.

"You saved my life," Rodney said in surprise, "Teyla's too. We'll at the very least you probably saved us from injury. Thanks for that."

Tyll nodded, leaning against the gate for support he nodded to Teyla, "Break it off and pull it out."

"Perhaps we should leave that for the doctors."

"Just do it."

"Very well." Teyla grabbed the longest part of the arrow with both hands and snapped it. With only a slight hesitation she yanked the piece embedded in his leg free. Rodney groaned and looked sick.

"Arrrgh!" Tyll barely stifled a yell. He watched Teyla rip open a bandage from her first aid kit and tie it tightly around the wound. He noticed Ronon standing nearby and smiling.

"Is everyone okay?" Sheppard joined them.

"It appears that Tyll is the only one injured," Teyla replied, "He pushed Rodney and I out of the way."

"Your warning likely saved our asses," John admitted reluctantly, "That's quite the Spidey sense you have there."

Tyll frowned, "I don't understand."

"I mean that superior Wraith hearing. Anyway, let's get back to Atlantis. Rodney, dial the gate."

* * *

"Tyll!" Darci exclaimed in alarm as he was helped into the infirmary by two Marines and followed by Major Lorne, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Darci," he offered her a reassuring smile as he was eased onto a nearby bed, "I just took a Scavers arrow to the thigh."

"What?" She strained to see around Dr. Beckett and several nurses as Tyll was helped to lie down and the leg of his trousers cut.

"You're ready to go." Dr. Keller said as she finished checking Darci's vitals, "They've arranged guest quarters for you. Your guard will escort you there."

"I'm not leaving until I know he's okay!"

Keller nodded and motioned for her follow.

"Dr. Beckett," Carson looked up from where he was preparing to suture Tyll's wound, "Can Darci have a moment?"

"Yes, the bleeding has stopped and he's in no danger. Oh for crying out loud!" he exclaimed when a Marine stepped forward to block Darci from reaching out to Tyll, "Let the girl hold his hand for a minute. It's not going to hurt anything."

The Marine looked at Lorne who nodded. Tyll reached up his hand and Darci slipped hers into it. They both savoured the feel of each others skin. It seemed to be much longer than 4 days since they'd last touched.

"I understand you are being moved to quarters." Tyll said, squeezing her hand gently, "That is good news."

"You should be as well," Darci said bitterly, shooting Lorne and the Marines a cold look, "You have done everything they have asked."

"Do not stress yourself about it. Everything will be fine."

Her expression softened as she studied his face, "I miss you."

"I miss you as well."

Carson cleared his throat, "Sorry, but I need to get that wound sewn up."

Darci nodded and reluctantly released Tyll's hand. With a final glance over her shoulder she followed her guard from the room.

That night Darci lay restless in her bed, the salty, cool breeze gently ruffling the curtains but doing little to sooth her anxiety. The room was comfortable and she appreciated the privacy after days in the infirmary, even though the guard posted outside her door still followed her everywhere. She had overheard people in the commissary talking about Tyll throwing himself over Teyla and a Dr. McKay as the Scavers attacked. It angered Darci that none of them seemed able to believe him capable of such an act. She had become so pissed by the comments that she had finally left her dinner tray barely touched and stormed from the room.

Her stomach now growled, reminding her that she should have eaten something or at least brought the tray back to her room. She supposed that she could go back now for a snack as Dr. Keller had told her that it was open 24/7 but that hot meals were only served during regular meal times. That meant getting dressed and having the stoic soldier follow her silently around. Instead she took a sip from the glass of water on the nightstand and settled back down.

She had been staring at the ceiling for almost a half hour when she heard him.

 _"Darci?"_

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _"Tyll! Are you okay? How is your leg? Are you in pain?"_

 _"It's fine. Dr. Beckett gave me something for the pain and it barely throbs. Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, I'm just missing you. Wanting your arms around me."_

 _"I also miss holding you."_

She swallowed, _"I wish I could make love to you right now."_

There was a pause, then his voice in her head, slightly strained, _"I - I long to be with you. To move inside of you, watching your face as I please you, filling you as your warmth and wetness drive me over the other side..."_

Darci moaned, imagining the feel of him inside of her, thrusting deep and hard as she dug her fingernails into his back. Her hand slipped beneath the band of her sleep pants and her fingers began to rub. She heard him groan and knew he was sensing her do this.

 _"I wish it was you touching me like this."_

 _"I can almost feel the folds of your skin, the wetness...put your fingers inside for me Darci."_

Darci shivered with anticipation, slipping two fingers inside and hearing Tyll groan.

 _"Please yourself for me my love..."_

She moaned, alternating between fingering herself and rubbing her clit, hearing him groan as he felt how excited she was becoming. She in turn could feel him turning on his side, facing the wall so that those watching him could not see his erection. She sensed him longing to have her hand or mouth on him, stroking and teasing until she relieved him of the throbbing that was threatening to drive him over the edge. She suddenly released, her body quivering as the orgasm moved over her and gasps of pleasure escaped her lips. She heard him growl and tense.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Guards. I was getting quite excited but couldn't do anything about it given my lack of privacy. They just came in to do their 30 minute check."_ He paused for a moment then was back. _"Thank you for that. For allowing me to watch - to feel - you touching yourself like that."_

Darci flushed, _"I wish you could have been inside me."_

 _"Soon - we will be together again soon. I am going back to the lab tomorrow. The more I cooperate the better chance of us being together."_

 _"You should be resting that leg."_

 _"It is fine. You should be getting to sleep. It is very late and you need your rest."_

 _"When do you leave?"_

 _"09:00."_

 _"Please be careful."_

 _"I will. Goodnight - my love."_

Darci was touched by his use of a term endearment for the second time. He had never done that before.

 _"Goodnight. I love you."_ She felt him smile and then he was gone.

She didn't fall asleep. Instead she went over what she had observed of her surroundings since leaving the infirmary. She had been observant enough to notice that the guards assigned to her always had a different weapon holstered to their legs. They still carried the imposing submachine gun but instead of an automatic pistol as a secondary weapon they had one similar to what Tyll had taught her to shoot with. She guessed that it was because it possessed a stun setting. Likely a precaution in case she went off the deep end like Colonel Sheppard seemed to think she was ready to do. She doubted they would risk shooting her no matter what, but if it came down to that they obviously wanted to inflict the least amount of damage possible.

A plan began to develop in Darci's mind. It was risky, but it might just work. She remembered the panel that Dr. Keller had shown her, with instructions on how to get around the city. All she needed was an opportunity, and she planned to take full advantage as soon as one presented itself.

Darci rose just before dawn. She showered and dress then sat on her bed going over her plan in her head. Her stomach was in knots and her chest tightened with anxiety. When the time was right she took a deep breath and opened the door to her room.

"I'd like to go to breakfast please." she told the guard standing in the corridor.

"Yes ma'am," he said, motioning her in the direction of the commissary.

She walked down the corridor, her nervousness growing the closer they got to where everything would begin.

"I'd rather take the stairs," she said when he started to turn toward the transporters, "I need the exercise."

He nodded and followed her to the stairwell. As Darci had hoped it was empty. She stopped and crouched down, pretending to tie her boot. As she had anticipated, the guard's attention left her and and settled on the staircase above. _He doesn't see me as a threat._ She almost smiled.

She took advantage of his distraction to strike, punching him hard in the groin and grabbing the weapon from his holster as he groaned and bent over. Hesitating only slightly to check the setting, she aimed and fired, watching him slump to the floor as the blue light hit his body. With some difficulty, she dragged him out of sight beneath the stairwell.

After giving herself a brief moment to get her bearings, she scooted back down the corridor to a panel that had passed a few minutes before. Within seconds she knew how to get to the control room - and the gate. It took a couple of wrong turns and she had to hide to avoid Atlantis personnel several times, but Darci finally arrived at the control room and peeked carefully around the corner.

She was relieved to see that Tyll was already there. He was standing between two guards while half a dozen scientific personnel checked equipment stacked about thirty feet away. From what she could tell there were no other military personnel on site. Taking a deep breath, she leaned around the corner and took aim like Tyll had shown her when he was teaching her to shoot. The shot hit the first guard full on and he dropped. She took down the second as he whirled to face their attacker. Running forward, Darci kicked their weapons away as the scientists dove for cover. She swung her weapon towards the control room staff who froze and raised their hands.

Tyll stood staring at her in surprise, "Darci! What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here," she said, pulling him towards the stairs and helping him limp up them to the control panel for the gate. She waved the staff away and they backed off, turning and disappearing down the corridor, "Dial somewhere for us to go."

"Darci -," she moved in front of him as Sheppard arrived with Teyla and a team of Marines.

"Come on," she whispered, "I'm going to hold onto the weapon because I don't think they will shoot me."

"This is too dangerous - the risk to you and the baby!"

"Please Tyll! Dial something!"

"Please do not shoot!" he shouted, trying to move in front of Darci but she defiantly kept herself between him and the others.

"Stay back!" she warned, aiming her weapon at Sheppard's chest as Woolsey also arrived with more security and a medical team headed by Dr. Beckett.

"Take it easy." Sheppard raised his hands.

"I'll take it easy when we get out of this place!" She shifted once again to keep herself in front of Tyll.

"Darci!" he protested.

"That's smart," Sheppard said, "You holding the weapon because you know we won't risk hurting a pregnant woman."

"Darci," Teyla said, "Please put the weapon down. We want to help you."

"Do you now? By keeping Tyll locked up? I don't think so! If you really want to help then you'll just let us go and forget we even exist!"

"Tyll," Teyla said, "I can see it in your face, you know that this is not the right choice. Not for Darci or the baby. I can see how you feel about her."

"Tyll come on! They won't fire at me!" Darci's voice was growing desperate, "Dial something! We need to leave!"

She kept the weapon aimed at Sheppard and the others. Tyll lifted his hand then stopped, letting it drop back to his side. He looked at her and she frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing? Dial us out of here!"

"I cannot."

"Of course you can! You remember every address you've ever dialed and then some!"

"Darci - I won't!"

She stared him in confusion, "This is our only chance to get away from here!"

There was tenderness in his face as he took a step towards her, "You, and the baby, need a healthy, stable environment with access to a doctor. You have that here."

"We'll be fine! You're a brilliant scientist! You nursed me back to health after I almost died in that crash!"

"This is different! No! I will not take you on the run!"

"Do you want rid of me that badly?" Darci's eyes glistened and she was no longer paying attention to the others, "To keep me with my own kind?"

"I do not wish to be apart from you but - you and our baby are the most important -," he stopped, his voice shaking, "I need to know you are both safe and you will be safer here than out there."

Darci was crying now, "I just want to be with you!"

Tyll pulled her close, his hands moving over her face and hair as he tried to hold her even tighter. He slipped the weapon from her hand and then held it out for a surprised Sheppard to step forward and grab.

He cupped Darci's face, "You have taught me how to feel - how to smile and laugh - how to - love."

Darci broke down. He held her, his chin resting on her hair, ignoring the people gathered around them. When he finally looked at Sheppard and Woolsey they were stunned once again by the emotion in his face.

"Please do not punish her for this."

"We don't plan to." Woolsey said quietly.

"She shot two of my men," Sheppard frowned, glancing his wounded men who were being tended to by the medical team, "And where is her guard Sgt. Howard?"

"She only injured them under extreme duress." Teyla said quickly, "And she only stunned them."

"We'll have to discuss that later. We need to take Tyll back to the brig until everything is back under control."

"No!" Darci took a step toward Sheppard but Tyll stopped her.

"I will go willingly."

"Then I'm going with him to the brig!"

"No!" Tyll and Dr. Beckett exclaimed. She glared at them both.

"Take them both to Ms. Kutter's quarters for now," Woolsey said, surprising everyone, "But post the guards inside."

"I don't think that's a good idea -." Sheppard began but stopped when Woolsey shook his head, "Alright, you heard the man."

"Colonel," Lorne said as Tyll and Darci were led away, "They found Howard and he's on his way to the infirmary. He was unconscious but fine."

"Good, I'm looking forward hearing how he was taken down by an unarmed pregnant woman."


	14. Chapter 14

After spending the day sequestered in Darci's quarters, Tyll spent the night watching her toss in a restless sleep. The guards remained inside the door, watching every move he made, and checking in with Colonel Sheppard every half hour. He found himself wondering if this would be how things would be for the rest of his life, however long that life may be. Always guarded, every movement monitored and recorded with no expectations of privacy. The constant scrutiny was beginning to gnaw at his patience.

He looked at Darci and his frustration eased only to have concern take its place. Even in sleep her face was pale and drawn. He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingers and noticed the guards tense. He resisted the urge to turn and smirk at them, choosing instead to ignore them and letting his fingers linger on Darci's soft skin. Doubts filled him as he wondered if Atlantis was the best place for her and the baby after all. For the last couple of months he had been convinced she should be back with her own kind instead of being alone with him on that desolate planet. Now he wasn't so sure. Despite his frustration with the circumstances, he understood why the Lanteans were finding it difficult to believe that he, being part Wraith, being a part of Michael, could have any feelings let alone care as deeply as he did for Darci. If he was honest with himself he'd have to admit that the intensity of his affection for her still surprised and frightened even him. Affection? No, it was more than that. It was love, an unexpected and complicated emotion that had turned his isolated world upside down.

With a sigh Tyll let his hand drop to his side and unfastened his coat. Noting once again that the guards were tensed and at the ready and feeling their eyes on him, he lowered himself to a spot beside the bed. The situation was far from ideal but at least he was able to touch Darci. To hug her and hold her hand. He hadn't realized how much he missed that simple pleasure until it had been taken away from him. He reached out and placed his hand over hers, wishing he could curl up on the bed with her instead. He doubted the guards would allow it and he wasn't comfortable expressing that level of intimacy in front of them anyway. It was nearing dawn when he finally rested his weary head against the wall and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him if only for an hour.

When Darci woke she was relieved to find Tyll beside her and immediately embraced him, holding him tightly until one of the guards cleared his throat. She pulled back but scowled at him for a moment before returning her attention to Tyll.

"You look tired," she said, frowning as she placed her hand to the side of his face, "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little, but I am fine. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She forced a smile, momentarily distracted by one of the guards answering a call on his comm.

"No you're not," Tyll replied, "Are you still nauseous?"

"A little, but that's to be expected with morning sickness, right?"

"Excuse me Ms. Kutter," one of the guards interrupted, "But they want you in the infirmary."

"Go," Tyll said when Darci met his eyes, "The doctors are just being careful."

She nodded and hugged him again.

* * *

Once a reluctant Darci had been escorted to the infirmary for a check up with Dr, Beckett, Woolsey had Tyll brought to Woolsey's office. Sheppard and Teyla were also there.

"We have been discussing how to proceed from here." Woolsey began, "You have been cooperating and we cannot help but recognize your actions in protecting Teyla and Dr. McKay. The fact that you chose to stay and diffuse the situation with Ms. Kutter rather than running also suggests that you are sincere in your desire to simply provide a stable environment for her and your child. After taking all of that into account, we have decided to move you out of the brig and into quarters."

"Quarters wired with security cameras." Sheppard added.

"Of course," Tyll smiled slightly, "I would expect no less."

"We will see how it goes over the next few weeks and then reevaluate." Woolsey said.

"Alright. I suppose our next step would be to finish retrieving the data from my lab. Half a day should do it."

"We also want the locations of Michael's other labs."

"Yes, I will give you the information I have but you must remember that it is five months old."

"It's a start. Our team will leave for your lab in an hour. You may wait in your new quarters until then."

Tyll frowned but nodded and left with his guards.

"I hope we're not making a mistake here." John said as they watched him disappear down the corridor.

"We've all seen him with Ms. Kutter and his actions do support what he claims, that he is not like Michael."

"I'm still struggling with him being capable of caring. He is still Wraith after all."

"Even Michael was capable of emotions such as pain and betrayal," Teyla said, "So it is also likely that he was capable of some level of caring. He just chose to allow his pain and anger to lead him into a mission of vengeance. Tyll cannot help where he came from but he obviously has made different choices than Michael. I feel that we can be wary but we need to give him a fair chance."

"Perhaps we should have broached the subject of the retrovirus." Woolsey said, sitting down behind his desk and leaning back in his chair, "As a human he may be easier to control."

"Rodney doesn't want us to do that until Tyll has helped us decipher his files," John replied, shaking his head.

"Dr. Beckett says that he believes that he has rectified the issue with memory loss."

"He thinks he has but it has yet to be proven so we shouldn't take that chance. We need Tyll on his game right now. McKay thinks there will be - what did he call it? Oh, he believes there will be a cornucopia of helpful information in Tyll's database but we need him to access and help us process it."

"As soon as Dr. McKay has what he needs we will bring it up."

"He will not be happy about taking it." Teyla said quietly.

"His happiness isn't our main concern."

"No," Teyla frowned, "I suppose it isn't."

"Come on Teyla," John interjected, "Surely you can't still be having misgivings about the retrovirus after everything has happened since we initially tested on Michael?"

"If we force Tyll to take the treatments, I just wonder what we will do if he and Darci's child is born with Wraith characteristics. Will we also force the retrovirus on an infant?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Woolsey said, "Now, let's get the team ready to go off world."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Rodney and his team were extremely pleased with the scientific data that they received from Tyll. The knowledge he shared had already advanced them a couple of years in their research.

John drilled him on every detail of Michael's facilities, finally launching an attack on two locations. One was found abandoned but the other housed dozens of hybrids guarding the development of an exremely lethal chemical weapon. Thanks to Tyll's intell, they managed to safely disarm the weapon, plus retrieve valuable information regarding it's design and function as well as insight into some of Michael's other experiments.

Tyll spent long days in the lab but evenings he and Darci were allowed to be together. It still frustrated them both that these few hours per day were constantly monitored via security cameras or guards.

At the beginning of the fourth week, Tyll had escorted Darci to her check up with Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett, when Sheppard and Woolsey arrived.

"Hello Tyll," Woolsey offered him a small smile, "I trust all is well with Darci and the baby?"

"Hello Mr. Woolsey, Colonel. Yes, she is progressing well although Dr. Beckett and I had to develop a daily injection to help stabilize her body chemistry. The Wraith element entering her system via the fetus was causing her severe morning sickness." Tyll smiled, "But of course Dr. Beckett has already told you that. You are here for another reason."

"We have a proposition for you." Woolsey began.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Please - this is a positive gesture - for all of your assistance. As you know Colonel Sheppard and his team have recently taken control of the second facility that you gave us intell on. We uncovered a considerable amount of data regarding the weapon Michael was developing, as well as lab notes on at least a dozen other experiments. We have moved the weapon and the equipment that was retrieved to one of our off world alpha sites."

"I assume you are asking my assistance in deciphering this data as well?"

"Yes, you and a team of scientists."

"If I do this, I would want Darci with me."

"Getting demanding again I see." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"The change in environment would be good for her. She does not feel comfortable here and I have noticed her growing despondent these last couple of weeks."

"Yes." Woolsey nodded, "Dr. Keller did share her concerns regarding Darci's mental state. We will allow her to accompany you however, we do have one stipulation."

Tyll raised his eyebrows, "Which is?"

"We want you to take the retrovirus treatments."

"Of course you do," Anger flickered across Tyll's face, "I will be easier to control as a human."

"That didn't make a difference last time," Sheppard interjected, "You - or Michael - were just as dangerous in human form. We're giving you a chance at some freedom. I'd suggest you accept the terms before the offer is rescinded."

Tyll's gaze shifted to where Darci was talking to Dr. Beckett. The anger slipped from his face.

"Wherever we go, I would stand out and that would be dangerous. I suppose as a human I could blend in better," he turned back and looked at them again, "I do not wish to take this treatment but I do see it as a necessity if Darci and I are to have any chance at a life together."

"Then you are willing to take the retrovirus? To stay on it?"

"No!" Darci shouted, coming in behind them followed by Dr. Beckett, "You can't force him to change who he is!"

"Darci," Tyll reached out and took her hand, "It is the only way for us to stay together."

"You don't need to change!"

"Not for you. But like this we cannot safely be together. Others will always see the Wraith and that would put you and our child in danger. With what Mr. Woolsey is suggesting we could change that."

"And if our child has Wraith characteristics?" she asked bitingly, "Will you be injecting it as well?"

"No! We will deal with that if it happens."

She stared at him for a moment then looked away, "It's your choice."

He looked at Beckett, "What about the memory loss?"

"I believe I've fixed that. We will take the initial injections in lower doses and spread them out longer. I've also stabilized it enough that after 3 months of daily treatments I believe we can begin to wean you down to a weekly shot."

Tyll looked at Darci's troubled face, then back to the others.

"I will do it. But moving forward we get to live in our own quarters without security surveillance inside."

"I don't know -," John began but Woolsey cut him off.

"Agreed, although you will still have a guard."

"That is," Tyll met and held Darci's eyes, "Acceptable."

"Good," Woolsey rubbed his hands together, "We'll plan to move the team in three days. That will give us time to get the camp ready."

"I'll be staying on site," Carson said, "That will allow me to administer the treatments and monitor Darci's progress."

"When do the treatments start?" Tyll asked Woolsey.

"Immediately. They will start here and continue at the alpha site."

Tyll nodded but Darci shook her head before whirling and storming across the room and out the door.

"Darci!" Tyll sighed, turning to Carson, "Let us get this unpleasant business started and over with."


	15. Chapter 15

Carson rubbed his eyes and sighed. There was no use staring through the lens of a microscope when his vision was blurred by fatigue. He had hardly slept over the last two weeks. Tyll's transition had gone well but he had felt an obligation to never be far away as the painful transformation took place. He'd also had to contend with an upset Darci who had not been happy when he had upheld Tyll's wish that she not see him until he had not only converted but was also stable. Carson did feel bad for her and had almost caved when frustration with the situation had combined with her pregnancy hormones and reduced her to tears. The added stress was not good for her, especially since she still had days when she struggled with severe morning sickness. He had adjusted her daily shot several times over the last few weeks, but the constant changes to her body continued to upset her system.

A rustling of sheets made him turn and he found Tyll watching him.

"Good, you're awake," Carson approached the bed with a warm smile, "I was getting a bit worried. How do you feel?"

"Better," Tyll ran a hand over his face, "My skin no longer feels like it's on fire."

"Excellent. Your vitals have been good for the last 36 hours. I'd says you're ready for a visitor."

"How is she?"

"She's been stressed but I'm hoping that seeing you will alleviate that."

"What about the shots?" Tyll's forehead creased with concern, "Are they helping with the sickness?"

"For the most part but she's had some rough days."

"Can't you adjust them?"

"I already have but it only helps so much. Sgt. Howard has been getting her outside as much as possible. He takes her for walks and has even taken her fishing. The fresh air seems to help with the nausea."

"Sgt. Howard? The one she punched in the groin and then stunned?"

"I know," Carson chuckled, "He seems to have forgiven her for that despite the ribbing he took from the others. He's actually been very protective of Darci."

"That's good to hear. When can I see her?"

"She'll be by shortly for her shot."

"Do you think she'll like this face?" Tyll suddenly appeared nervous.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm pretty sure that most women would like that handsome face so I don't think you need to worry about Darci's reaction. Let's do a few more memory tests. You passed the others with flying colours but I want to be absolutely certain there aren't any delayed side effects."

"Flying colours?"

"Just a figure of speech."

Tyll nodded and settled back against the pillows.

* * *

Darci breathed deeply, drawing in the cool autumn air as she crossed the compound. She definitely preferred the alpha site to Atlantis even though it was considerably more rustic. At least here she had more freedom and once Tyll was discharged by Dr. Beckett they would share a small but comfortable portable cabin. She'd been kept busy since her arrival, with a Dr. Lucas allowing her to act as a part time research assistant and Sgt. Howard actually taking her on hikes and fishing in a nearby stream. Even though the burly marine had taken a great deal of teasing over Darci incapacitating him, she had been surprised when he didn't hold it against her. Instead they had become something close to friends, at least, as close to friendship that she could get with her assigned guard.

Her plan when Tyll was finally released from the site's infirmary was for the two of them to spend as much time together as possible, and that included private meals in their cabin. With Sgt. Howard's help, Darci had already identified several edible mushrooms and learned how to perfectly pan fry fish on the small camp stove she had been supplied. Even if they could escape the noise and scrutiny of the mess hall once or twice a week she would be happy.

She had been angry when Dr. Beckett advised her that Tyll hadn't wanted her to see him during the transition. She wanted to be there for him even if he wasn't conscious, but Dr. Beckett had been insistent that they abide by Tyll's wishes. She hadn't handled it well. Darci was well aware that she was extremely hormonal and her emotions were all over the place. Dr. Beckett had told her that it was completely normal, more so considering she had the Wraith aspect thrown in as well. But she had still felt like an idiot when she had melted down into tears of frustration when he denied her access to Tyll. She hated being an emotional basketcase, and she was getting tired of Colonel Sheppard looking at her as if she was about to reenact the prom night scene from _Carrie_ at any moment. Not that she really cared what he thought of her, or what anyone else thought for that matter. The recent life altering changes in her life had definitely made her less concerned with the opinions of others. But her tolerance of how others still controlled much of her life, and Tyll's, was strained. Defiance had now become one of her stronger personality traits.

She was both excited and nervous as she reached the door to the infirmary cabin. Finally, after fourteen long days, she was hoping that Tyll would be ready for her first visit. The guard outside nodded a greeting as Darci hesitated a moment then rapped on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Beckett called and Darci grasped the handle with a shaky hand and entered. She took a few steps inside then stopped and stared.

"Hi." Tyll grinned at her from the bed.

"Hi." she replied, her eyes wide and her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Her feet propelled her forward and suddenly she was in his strong arms.

"What do you think?" he asked when they pulled back, "Could you get use to this face?"

She smiled slightly and reached out and touched his cheek. His facial structure was the same but his flesh tone was now completely human. The slits were gone but it was his eyes that held her attention. They were a lovely shade of blue and she found herself staring into them.

"The eyes are beautiful and you still look kind of like you. Your voice is different of course."

"I am still the same inside."

"I know."

He took her hand in his and turned to Carson.

"When can I get out of here?"

"How about tomorrow? I want to monitor your vitals for one more day."

Tyll sighed, "I guess I can be patient for one more day."

"Darci," Carson beckoned, "Let's get your shot out of the way and then you two can visit."

She reluctantly released Tyll's hand and followed Dr. Beckett to the infirmary's only other bed. Sitting on the edge, she removed her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. She met Tyll's eyes and smiled, touched by the affection he saw in his face.

"You are showing more," he said as she rejoined him, "But Dr. Beckett says that you haven't been feeling well."

"I feel fine." Darci smiled, her chest filled with warmth as she watched him reach out and place a hand on her belly. His blue eyes twinkled as he held it there, and she could see his love for their child in his face.

"Well, once I am out of here I can take care of you. How do you like living here?"

"It's so much better than Atlantis. There's more freedom and people aren't always looking at me sideways. Except Colonel Sheppard of course, he still thinks I'm a nut job."

Tyll looked confused, "Nut job?"

She grinned, "Crazy."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, "What exactly have you been up to while I was out? You haven't been shooting his men again have you?"

Darci shrugged, "I've been behaving. Dr. Lucas asked me to be her assistant part time. It has kept me busy so I didn't worry about you constantly."

His expression grew serious, "I'm sorry that you were worried but I didn't want you seeing me during the process. I didn't want you seeing me like that."

"If the roles had been reversed would you have wanted to be at my side during something so traumatic?"

"Of course but -."

"No buts mister. From now on you don't get to push me away when things get rough. Understood?"

Tyll grinned and looked at Carson who chuckled, "It sounds like I've just been told."

"Aye, and I suggest you listen or you may end up back in that bed. You don't want to mess with a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Agreed, especially one that is naturally feisty and stubborn."

"Are you two done?" Darci asked, raising her eyebrows.

"For now," Tyll reached out and took her hand, "But now that this unpleasantness is done, we can move forward - together."

Darci nodded, easily slipping into his strong embrace once more.

The next afternoon Carson released Tyll and he stepped out of the infirmary and surveyed the alpha site. It reminded him of the planet he and Darci had last lived on, thick woods filled with mostly hardwood trees, and a slightly rocky terrain.

"Are you hungry?" Darci asked, slipping her hand into his.

"No, Dr. Beckett made sure I was fed before he released me. Why don't you show me around the camp?"

"That will take all of ten minutes," she laughed, and Tyll realized that it was the first time she had really done so since they had encountered the Lanteans.

With their guard following not far behind, she pointed out the latrines, showers, main research cabin, mess hall, and staff quarters, ending at the cabin they would be sharing. She smiled and opened the door, pulling him inside and into an embrace. The door closed behind them as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Darci whispered, staring up into his eyes.

"And I you. How long has it been since we have been completely alone together?"

"Six weeks and three days."

His lips curled into a slight smile, "That is much too long."

She nodded and their lips met once more. His hands moved over her back and downward, pulling her tighter as his groin swelled and throbbed. Their kisses grew harder, their tongues deep and probing.

"The baby." Tyll whispered, pulled back slightly.

"It's alright, as long as we're careful."

He didn't hesitate any longer, his hands pulling at her clothes while his mouth trailed along her jaw and down her neck. Once they had undressed and found their way to the bed, the feel of her bare skin against his nearly drove Tyll over the edge. There was little foreplay on either side, and soon he was pushing inside of her, moaning as her warmth and wetness took him in. His thrusts quickly grew deeper and harder, their moans growing louder. He came quickly, his body shuddering as he moaned against her soft, sweet smelling hair.

"I'm sorry," his voice was hoarse as he kissed her forehead, "I couldn't hold on."

"It's alright," Darci smiled and returned the kiss lightly on his lips, "Just feeling you inside of me again was enough. But I believe our guard got an earful."

Tyll chuckled, "He will have to get use to it."

Darci grinned and snuggled against him.

Later, as the sky outside the cabin darkened and Darci fell into a light sleep, Tyll gently ran his hand over her swollen belly. He couldn't believe the feelings that churned within him, the affection and love for the baby growing inside. For the first time during his existence he held out hope for a normal life, content to work with the Lanteans indefinitely if it meant that he would have a family with Darci and their baby. With a sigh he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her middle, knowing that taking the retro virus was only the first sacrifice he was ready and willing to make. It didn't even feel like that much of a sacrifice anymore. The more human he was, the less like Michael he was...and he desperately wanted to be different from his creator.

* * *

Tyll and Darci spent every free moment together over the next few weeks. They had both settled into a comfortable routine and had grown friendly with the rest of the alpha site team. Although wary at first, the Lantean scientific personnel and the guards seemed to accept Tyll more easily in his human form.

Dr. Beckett continued to visit every two days, especially monitoring Darci as her body underwent even more changes caused by the Wraith aspect of the pregnancy. It was during one of these visits that he was accompanied by Colonel Sheppard and Teyla as the alpha site staff prepared to return to Atlantis for two days of leave. He nodded greetings as he made his way across the compound to where Tyll was discussing research results with Dr. Lucas. The doctor excused herself while Tyll offered Carson a wide smile.

"Doctor."

"Hello Tyll, how are things going?"

Tyll glanced at Darci who was talking with Teyla and Sheppard about forty feet away.

"Good, really good. It almost feels normal."

"Well you're doing well and it appears that life here agrees with Darci. Her depression has lifted and she has colour in her cheeks. Has she been taking her vitamins before bed?"

"Every night, and I make sure she gets her rest."

Carson smiled, "Sounds like you have settled nicely into the role of an expectant father."

Tyll returned the smile, casting Darci another look, "I find myself looking forward to it."

He looked back to find Carson watching him.

"What?"

"It's just - you look - happy."

"Yes - happy. That is an emotion I am growing very accustomed to," Tyll frowned slightly, "I never thought that I would feel this way. So much has changed in such a short time."

Sheppard, Teyla and Darci joined them. Darci smiled and reached out to take Tyll's hand.

"So have you picked out any names yet?" John asked, then added, "I never thought I'd be asking a former Wraith and his girlfriend that - still surreal."

"If it is a girl - Emily," Darci replied, "And if it's a boy -."

"Michael." Tyll said, looking directly at Sheppard who appeared startled until Darci and Teyla began to laugh.

"Ha ha - when the hell did you get a sense of humour?"

"Darci is helping me with that." Tyll grinned, "It will be Jace if it is a boy."

"Colonel," Sgt. Howard approached followed by two dozen scientific and admin personnel and soldiers, "We're ready to depart."

"Go ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Howard nodded and waved to the others to follow him to the gate.

"Are you sure you do not want to return to Atlantis with the others?" Teyla asked Tyll and Darci.

"I have some work to get caught up on," Tyll said, "Dr. Lucas and Dr. Taylor are also staying and we are going to try to work through Michael's encoded data. I am concerned that there is something in it that we need to decipher as soon as possible."

"It won't be all work," Darci interjected, "We are looking forward to spending some quiet time together."

"Well, let my guys know if you need anything," John said then turned his attention to Beckett, "Ready?"

"Yes," Carson smiled at Tyll and Darci, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Tyll and Darci watched them walk to the gate and disappear into its light.

"Well," Tyll slipped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly, "Alone at last."

"Almost," Darci laughed, "There are six other people here."

He shrugged, "This compound is big enough for all of us," He reluctantly released her, "Lucas and Taylor are waiting for me but I should be back by dark. You look tired, why don't you take a nap?"

"I think I will but I plan to make you dinner so don't be late."

He smiled and leaned down to her forehead, "I won't be. Will you be alright here alone?"

"There will be three guards patrolling the compound. I'll be fine."

Tyll nodded and turned to leave.

"I love you." Darci said softly and he stopped and looked back at her.

"I...love you too."

As Tyll walked away he felt a strange sense of foreboding. He glanced over his shoulder but Darci was already heading to their cabin. He shook it off, knowing that he was just worrying because the usually bustling camp would be practically deserted. There were still four guards on site and only one would be with him and the doctors. Darci would be fine with the remaining three keeping watch. Besides, they were alone on this planet and Atlantis was only a call away on the comm. He watched her enter the cabin then headed toward the research tent to meet the others.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was setting and the air growing chilly as Tyll crouched once again beside the odd cylinder shaped device that had been found at Michael's lab. They suspected it was a weapon of some sort but they had yet to determine exactly what it did or how it worked. The data regarding this particular object had been carefully encoded and he was growing frustrated trying to decipher its purpose. For now it was isolated in a tent half a kilometre from the alpha site.

"We should get back to camp." The guard that had accompanied them appeared in the doorway of the tent, "It's getting dark."

Tyll sighed and stood, "We're not going to get any further tonight anyway." He looked at Lucas and Taylor who were running decryption programs on their laptops, "We'll get an early start in the morning."

"No argument here," Gillian Lucas stretched and yawned, "Besides, all I want is a hot shower, well as hot as the camp showers get, and a bowl of that vegetable soup that the cook left us for dinner."

"Maybe I'll join you," Dan Taylor said, adding quickly, "For dinner I mean."

Tyll didn't miss the slight flush that crossed Gillian's face. He raised his eyebrows, suspecting that the two scientists had not stayed behind strictly to catch up on work.

They made their way back to camp as the sun slipped into the horizon, leaving the trees casting eerie shadows across the path. Tyll frowned, the uneasiness from earlier creeping down his spine for the second time that afternoon.

"Collins to base camp." Their guard broke the silence by speaking into his comm, "Research party is on the way back. ETA is six minutes."

"Copied Collins."

"Watch you step." Collins warned, shining his flashlight ahead.

"Is something wrong Tyll?" Gillian was squinting at him in the dying light as she walked beside him.

"Just a strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like something is wrong."

"Everything is fine." Collins said, "It's just the woods at night. It tends to give off a creepy vibe."

Tyll frowned, annoyed that this young soldier was actually suggesting that he was frightened of the dark. His eyes flitted across the treeline as they approached the alpha site, his unease growing as it came into view.

"Where's the perimeter guard?" he asked, holding up his hand to stop the others just outside the glow of the camp lights.

"Probably just patrolling."

"I think we should take a look around."

 _"_ Sir," Collins said, his tone slightly agitated as he stepped forward, "There's nothing -."

A blast of blue light hit him full in the chest and he dropped, his expression frozen in shock. Gillian shrieked and Tyll dragged both her and Taylor to the ground. A second blast sizzled the bark of a tree behind them.

"Come on!" Tyll led them back into the shadows of the forest, "Stay low."

"Is he dead?" Gillian's voice quivered as she reached out and grabbed Dan's hand.

"I don't know." Tyll said although he was pretty sure that Collins was dead. He'd recognized the blue light, was familiar with the weapon that discharged it, and he even suspected who was behind the attack, "Let's move."

They moved carefully through the darkness, with Tyll stopping them to listen every few minutes. He tried his comm, already knowing it was futile. There was no response, the signal obviously jammed.

"Should we go for the gate?" Gillian asked. She was shaking hard enough for Tyll to feel the vibration even though they weren't touching.

"No, they'll be expecting that. We'll cut through here and then I want you to head deeper into the woods. Find a place to hide and stay there until you hear from me or a rescue team from Atlantis."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find Darci."

"Who are they?" Dan asked, his voice strained although he was trying to put on a brave front for Gillian, "Do you recognize them?"

Tyll didn't get a chance to respond. Two large forms lunged out of the shadows, knocking all three of them hard to the ground. Tyll recovered first, leaping to his feet and engaging both attackers as Dan helped Gillian up.

"Run!" he shouted just before punching the larger of the two in the throat. There was a sickening crunch and the man began to gargle and wheeze. He dropped to his knees and Tyll turned on the second assailant, narrowly avoiding a hard blow to the face and retaliating with a punch to the man's nose. He staggered but came back full force. Several blows clipped Tyll's ribs before he managed to grab his opponent's arm, wrenching it so hard he that he dislocated the shoulder and forced him to his knees. Before the man was able to recover, Tyll had effortlessly snapped his neck and allowed the body to drop to the ground beside his comrade who fallen silent moments before.

Tyll stepped over them and started cautiously toward the camp. His heart hammered against his chest. If the guards had already been taken out then that left Darci alone and unprotected. He crept along the back of the mess hall, stopping to peer cautiously around the corner. He had a partial view of the main compound and from what he could tell it was deserted. He slipped along the side of the cabin, freezing as a man stepped out a few feet ahead. He attacked before the man could turn and see him, dragging him back into the shadows between two cabins, his arm tight around his neck in a choke hold. The man struggled, his fingers digging into Tyll's flesh as he struggled to free himself. But Tyll's grip remained unyielding even as nails dug in and left bloody trails down his cheek. He finally felt the fight leave and the man fell limp, quickly becoming dead weight in his arms. He dragged him to the back of the cabin and dropped him, pausing only to retrieve the man's weapon before proceeding to skirt around the next two cabins.

Several times he spotted armed men patrolling the site but there was no sign of the Atlantis guards. Tyll struggled with his fear as he tried to get closer to the cabin he shared with Darci. What if he was too late? He shook off the thought, barely able to force himself to move cautiously when he spotted movement across the compound. Someone headed directly for their cabin - and for Darci.

Darci wrapped up the plate she had prepared for Tyll, ready to slide it into the small oven. She was a little disappointed that he was late coming home but she knew that once he got into his work he often lost track of time. This had been especially true lately as he was determined to identify everything Michael had been working on at the lab that the Lanteans had captured.

A noise from outside caught her attention and she smiled. The others had finally returned from the research site.

"You're late," Darci called when she heard the door open, "You're lucky I took pity on you and kept your supper warm."

She turned from the counter and froze, her eyes widening and the plate slipping from her grasp. It smashed on the floor but she barely noticed. Her eyes were on the figure standing just inside the doorway. He had Tyll's build and he looked like him prior to the retro virus treatments. But unlike Tyll, there was no warmth - or empathy in his face.

"Where did you come from?" she whispered, stepping back until she hit the counter. Her hand slipped around the handle of the knife she had been using to cut vegetables.

"I have many resources throughout this galaxy. It was only a matter of time before I found this site." His eyes shifted to her stomach and he frowned, "When they told me one of my clones was living as a human with a pregnant woman I was understandably curious."

He took a step toward her and Darci's grip on the knife tightened.

"So you're Michael." She hoped her voice did not betray her fear.

"That is not my name. It is what Colonel Sheppard and the others chose to call me when I became their test subject," he tilted his head, "How far along are you?"

Darci stayed silent.

"If I were to guess I would say around five months. It was eight months ago that I lost contact with my lab and the one who now calls himself Tyll." Michael approached slowly, "The child is his? Was it conceived naturally? It was - I can tell by your face. Interesting. You and your child have become very valuable to me - Darci, isn't it?"

"Stay away!"

She lunged at him with the knife, barely nicking his leather clad shoulder as he expertly blocked and disarmed her. He turned the knife in his hands before tossing it on the floor with a snicker.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You cannot fight me -"

"Don't touch her!" Tyll appeared in the open doorway and propelled himself across the room at Michael.

He hit hard, sending them both into and then over the counter.

"Run Darci!" Tyll shouted just before Michael's blow caught him in the jaw.

Darci bolted for the door, coming to an abrupt stop when a large man with long black hair and an closely clipped beard stepped in her way. His pale skin was similar to Michael's, the veins showing close to the surface.

"Going somewhere?" his lips curled into a cruel smile and she quickly stepped back and to the side, trapped against the wall of the cabin as Tyll and Michael fought a vicious battle less than ten feet away.

She watched in horror as they landed blow after damaging blow although only Tyll seemed to be showing the effects of the fight. Her heart twisted in fear and pain as he began to waver against Micheal's Wraith strength. When Michael got the upper hand and began to rain punches upon Tyll's cut and bloody face, Darci screamed his name and tried to attack the hybrid. The long haired man grabbed her arms and jerked her back, his chuckle low and sadistic as she struggled viciously against him. He finally forced her to be still, his arm tight around her throat while he twisted her arm behind her back until she cried out.

Tyll wiped at the blood streaming into his eyes as he staggered. Through blurring vision, he spotted Darci in the grasp of one of Michael's hybrids and it gave him a burst of renewed strength. With a yell of rage he lunged at Michael, his fists repeatedly making contact until the Wraith hybrid staggered and fell back against the wall of the cabin and went down. Tyll was about to kick him in the face when the stun blast hit him and he dropped, writhing in agony on the floor. He heard Darci cry out and managed to flip himself onto his back, his eyes heavy as he sought out her terrified face. Despite the hold the hybrid had on her neck she was desperately trying to break free and get to him. This forced the man to holster his pistol and use his second hand to once more twist her arm behind her back.

Michael got to his feet and stood glaring down at Tyll.

"I knew there was something off with you from the beginning. When you would only conduct your experiments using the dredges of human societies rather than any available human. Now, you have mated with this human - actually have _feelings_ for he," his tone was mocking, "Do you love her like a human would? Yes, I see it in your face, can even _sense_ it. You have given up your Wraith identity - sided with the enemy - all for this woman?"

Tyll was barely hanging onto consciousness. He moaned and coughed out some of the blood accumulating in his cut mouth.

"Tyll!" Darci tried to go to him but the hybrid holding her roughly jerked her back.

"Don't - hurt - her!" Tyll managed, wincing as he tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Michael snarled, viciously kicking him in the middle and making him cry out in pain as he fell back to the floor.

With a scream of rage Darci lashed out, bringing her boot down hard on her captor's shin then quickly following with a second hard kick back to his kneecap. He yelled, relinquishing enough control for her to jerk free and launch herself at Michael. She dug her fingers into his face, clawing for his eyes and breaking the skin before he managed to grab her wrists and twist until he had subdued her. Shooting a look of disgust at his hybrid, Michael shoved her back towards him and the tall man was even rougher when he restrained her once again.

"Can you not control one woman? One that is also with child?"

The hybrid avoided his master's intense eyes, "I have her Sir."

Michael hissed at him then crouched beside Tyll, his face set in a sneer, "You do realize that the child she is carrying is really mine."

"No!" Flecks of blood flew from Tyll's mouth as he spit out the word.

"Yes, it it. You are a part of me, I created you, so it is also a part of me. I am very curious as to what special attributes this child will have given its genetic makeup."

Rage and frustration coursed through Tyll's veins as but his body was too badly damaged to respond. As consciousness seeped away and darkness crept in, he was only slightly aware of Michael standing and walking away. His foggy, tortured gaze settled on Darci's terrified face. Her voice screaming his name was the last thing he heard as the darkness took over and dragged him down into it.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Sheppard asked the attractive blond woman sitting behind Woolsey's desk.

"Fantastic," Colonel Samantha Carter grinned, "I'm looking forward to the next few months."

"Well, I can't say that I'm disappointed that Woolsey was temporarily reassigned on that diplomatic mission. "

"Sounds like you missed me John." Sam's blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

He shrugged. "Maybe a little, but don't let it go to your head or anything."

"I'll try to say grounded," Sam laughed. "So how are things going at the alpha site?"

"Good, although it's been a little slow deciphering Michael's code. Tyll has been a big help but even he is struggling a bit. If Michael put that much effort into hiding his data then there must be something good in it. Which makes it even more important to figure out what that cylinder thing is."

"Agreed. Do we need more resources?"

"Rodney would be a better one to ask that."

"I'll meet with him in the morning." Sam settled back in the chair. "How is Tyll doing? From what Carson tells me he is integrating nicely."

"He appears to be. People seem to have taken to him better in human form."

"Does that include you?"

"Yeah... although I never thought I would say this, I actually kind of like the guy. He's proven himself an ally so far."

"I understand he has strong feelings for the researcher he rescued."

"I wouldn't have thought it possible of a Wraith but I think he really does love her. Never saw something like that coming. Or the baby for that matter."

"I look forward to meeting them both. I'll accompany the staff back to the alpha site after their R&R."

"Colonels?" Chuck appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" John asked.

"We've lost contact with the alpha site."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't make the 18:00 check in. We've been trying to raise them for fifteen minutes."

Sam rose and she and John followed Chuck out to the control room.

"Have you tried individual comms?" Sheppard asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Yessir, all of them. Still no answer."

"Could it be a technical issue?" Sam was beginning to look concerned.

"No ma'am, we ran a diagnostic and everything seems to be working fine."

John met her eyes, "I'll take a team to check it out."

Sam nodded, "Be careful."

"Always am." John replied with a slight grin as he headed out to suit up.

Tyll slowly regained consciousness. His entire body protested, but the pain in his head was excruciating. His vision came into focus in his right eye only, the other being swollen shut. He realized that he was still lying on the floor of his cabin.

"Darci...," his voice was barely a whisper.

Ignoring his damaged body, Tyll eased himself onto his stomach, then reached out and dragged himself forward. He winced as chunks of debris and glass cut into him, well aware that he had ribs that were cracked and a possible broken arm.

He could see the door no more than fifteen away but it was a fight to remain conscious. How long had he been out? Hours? A day? No, it couldn't be that long because Atlantis would have sent a team to investigate. But he knew It was already too late. Darci was gone. He groaned, his emotional pain even more intense then the physical.

Darci. The baby. He had to get help!

Tyll struggled to take a deep breath and pain shrieked across his midsection. He forced himself to push on, pulling himself inches at a time, biting back on the pain, until he finally reached the doorway.

Nothing. No one moving around. No one to help. He fought off a wave of nausea, closing his good eye and sucking in short breaths. It subsided slightly and. biting down at the sharp pain in his middle, Tyll reached out and slowly pulled himself through the doorway and out onto the ground. Help...he needed to get help...

The night was eerily silent as Sheppard led his team from the gate. They moved carefully toward the soft glow of the camp, growing more unnerved by the lack of guards or any movement.

"Ronon, Howard, start checking buildings. Johnson, Taylor, take two each and spread out and check the surrounding woods." John said to his team as they reached the perimeter. "Be careful. Teyla, you're with me."

They moved slowly across the deserted compound, tensing as the sounds of the forest at night broke the unnatural silence of the camp.

"Colonel!"

John whirled as Howard's alarmed cry reached his ears. He spotted the sergeant kneeling beside something just outside Tyll's and Darci's cabin. He was aware of Teyla running close behind him as he rushed across the compound.

"Dammit!" John crouched beside Howard, recognizing the traumatized body of Tyll. "Get a medical team asap!"

Teyla was immediately on her comm calling back to Atlantis with a medical emergency.

"Tyll?" John said, not wanting to touch the badly beaten man.

Tyll's eyelids flickered but only the right one opened, the other bruised and swollen shut. He was having trouble focusing.

"Colonel?" he gasped, trying to move and crying out in pain.

"Hey, stay still. A medical team is on the way. What happened?"

"Michael!" Tyll croaked the name between bloody, split lips. "Darci!"

John's eyes widened, the feeling of dread he had been experiencing since they had lost contact growing more pronounced in his gut.

"Michael did this? He took Darci?"

Tyll managed a weak nod as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Where are the others Tyll?" John raised his voice as the other man drifted off. "Tyll? Did Michael take them too?" But Tyll was unconscious and his questions would remain unanswered for now. "Dammit!"

"Colonel Sheppard this is Johnson."

"Go ahead Johnson."

"I found Dr. Lucas and Dr. Taylor. They were hiding in the woods. They appear unharmed."

"Bring them in. Any sign of our guys?"

"Sheppard!" Ronon was motioning to him from across the compound. He was standing outside cabin that housed the showers.

"Stay with him," John told Teyla, leaving her to take his place as he stood and ran toward Ronon. He stopped beside him, his eyes widening and his jaw tightening as he took in the bodies of his men dumped unceremoniously on the shower floor. "Son of a bitch!"

Barely clamping down on his anger, he took in the arrival of Carson and his medical team as they rushed to where Teyla knelt beside an unconscious Tyll.

"Dear Lord," Carson muttered as he took in Tyll's injuries. "Let me brace his head and neck before we put him on the stretcher." He was just finishing snapping the neck brace in place when the hybrid began to regain consciousness.

"Ahhh!" Disoriented, Tyll jerked with pain and shock as he awoke. His good eye flitted over the faces above, finally settling on Teyla's as two burly soldiers picked up the stretcher and headed for the gate.

"Teyla!" he gasped, clutching at her hand, "Darci...the baby...could...not...stop him!"

"Sshhh, we will find them, but you need to remain still. Your injuries are severe and you may make them worse."

She watched his one visible blue eye grow shiny with emotion.

"I failed them..." he whispered, then drifted into darkness once more.

Sam was waiting when they returned. She watched with concern as Dr. Beckett and his team rushed by with an unconscious Tyll, alarmed by his cuts and bruises and the blood soaking his skin and clothing. Teyla had been holding his hand but she released it and approached.

"Any other survivors?" Sam asked her and Sheppard as he emerged from the gate with Dr. Lucas and Dr. Taylor.

"No," John's face was etched with anger. "All my men are dead. The doctors hid in the woods because Tyll told them to."

"Are we sure it was Michael?"

"Tyll said it was and he's taken the beating to prove it. We also found three of Michael's hybrids dead. Tyll's handiwork no doubt."

"But no sign of Darci?"

"No, but we probably missed them by less than an hour."

"What was the last gate address dialed?"

"That's the thing, it was Atlantis. They must have come by ship."

"I'll contact the Daedalus and get them there as soon as possible. Hopefully they can pick up the trail."

"How did Michael even know about the alpha site?" Teyla asked. "About Tyll and Darci? About the pregnancy?"

"He seems to get around." John growled, his insides turning cold as he watched his murdered men being brought through the gate and carried in the direction of the morgue.

"Well I guess we can safely assume that he came for the baby." Sam said, her expression hardening as she watched the solemn procession disappear down the corridor.

"At least he will keep Darci alive until she gives birth." Teyla said, her brow creased in worry. "That gives us some time to find her."

'Yeah...," John said, frustrated,"But where do we start?"

"How is he?" Sam asked as glanced in the direction of the room where Tyll was recovering. Carson didn't glance up from a nearby table where he was studying something through a microscope.

"Having him revert slightly into Wraith form has allowed his body to heal faster."

"Any idea when he'll wake?"

"No, could be -."

There was no warning, just an excruciating cry of despair echoing throughout the infirmary and into the hallway beyond. Dr. Beckett barely avoided the tray of instruments that a startled nurse practically threw on him as she passed.

"My God!" she exclaimed as two guards rushed in from the corridor, "What was that?"

"I believe Tyll is awake." Carson said quietly, leaving them to make his way into the private room where Tyll had been laying unconscious for almost two days. He found the partially converted hybrid trying to sit up and rushed to his side.

"No you don't! You'll pull out your IV and your stitches!"

"Let me up!" Tyll's voice held a slight echo and his eyes and completely reverted. Those cat like eyes now skewered Carson as he forced the injured man back down on the bed.

"You need to stay still or I will be forced to put you in restraints."

"Have they found Darci?" Tyll stopped struggling and searched the doctor's face for the response he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Not yet." Carson replied sadly, "But the Daedalus arrived last night and they are preparing a search."

"I need to leave!" Tyll shouted, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position even as his face creased with pain. He yanked at the IV and sensors that had been monitoring his vitals.

"Tyll! Stop!" The guards rushed in as Carson tried unsuccessfully to stop Tyll from getting out of bed and standing on shaky legs. Their attempts to subdue him were met with a roar of frustration and rage as he fought back, stronger than would be expected considering his still healing injuries.

"Careful!" Beckett shouted as they finally managed to restrain him against the wall.

"What the hell?" Sheppard rushed in followed by Teyla and two more soldiers.

"Hold him still!" Carson struggled to administer a sedative as Tyll fought and screamed at them to release him. The effect was almost immediate and he suddenly slumped and had to be helped back to bed.

"There you go lad." Carson said as he and a nurse finished reattaching all of the monitors and the IV.

Tyll looked up at him, the rage replaced by pain.

"I need to find her. Please..."

"We're working on that." John said, approaching the bed, "We're plotting out a search perimeter for the Daedalus and will be leaving in a couple of hours. Any ideas where he might take her?"

"A few," Tyll said, reaching out a hand, "Get me a tablet."

Teyla grabbed a tablet from a nearby table and handed it to him. They watched Tyll enter a number of coordinates then give the device to Sheppard.

"Michael knows that I am aware of these places but it is all I have. Please let me come with you."

"You're in no condition to leave this bed. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yes," Tyll scowled, "I'm so _lucky_. I'm alive but Darci is gone, Micheal's captive and the victim of who knows what experimentation!" His face fell. "I failed her and our child. I was too weak to fight Michael in this human form!'

"You put up a hell of a fight buddy."

Tyll snorted in disgust. "I should have died trying to protect her. Now Michael -." He stopped, frowning slightly. They were all watching him. "Her bracelet - we can track her -."

"Bracelet?" John frowned.

"I gave it to her months ago when we were still living on Armus 12. It was for her protection. She liked it so she kept wearing it after we came to Atlantis. I can give you the tracking code. The program will still be on my computer."

"We'll get Rodney on it right away."

"That's enough for now." Carson interjected, ignoring Tyll's look of protest. "He needs his rest."

"Yes," Tyll snarled, "I must have my rest. While Darci is out there alone and terrified waiting for me to come for her."

"Tyll -." John began but the hybrid growled and turned his head away, dismissing them all with the gesture.

They exchanged helpless looks, then quietly left him with his guilt and rage.


End file.
